Completing My Soul
by Sasha-marie-d
Summary: THIS IS A JACOB BELLA STORY. I will not have Bella as a victim or a fragile doll. My story begins after her birthday at the Cullen's house. Rated M for mature themes and sexual situations. Team Edward friendly.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to thank my Beta, Smmiskimen she is the best and to Preciousfairymom80 for helping me find her.

I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters. I don't have money just student loans.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I looked over at Edward through a curtain of my hair. I tried to study his face, just to see if I could read his marble expression. His lips were set in a tight line and his hands had a firm grip on the steering wheel of my ancient truck. His brows showed he was in deep thought. My heart began to race. After the events of today this is not how I had envisioned my birthday party at the Cullen's to have transpired. I knew it was not Jasper's fault that he thirsted for my blood, yet the look on his face when he smelled it…

I shook my head to clear the image from my mind. I glanced at Edward. I wondered how his angelic face would look, if he lost control, just like Jasper's had earlier. I shook my head again, he would never, and he had already tasted my blood when he saved me from turning when James had bitten me. I looked down at the crescent mark on my hand, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a white hand come and trace the mark. Sometimes it was like he COULD read my mind. I kept replaying the night's events over and over. If I hadn't been so clumsy I wouldn't have ruined my party. My body jerked forward and my eyes automatically looked at Edward.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Edward. He just looked at me. I looked past him to the familiar landscape; we had arrived at Charlie's house. "Thank you for a good party." I looked at him and my heart sank. He wasn't speaking to me… Why not? What had I done wrong? I opened the door to the truck and began to exit. As soon as I had one foot on the ground he was in-front of me. His cold hands held me at the elbow steadying my uneasy feet. He silently walked me to the door. The entire way my heart would speed up with dread and slowdown with fear. Left foot, dread, right foot, fear, left foot, dread, right foot, fear… I looked up and there was the door. I could hear the game that Charlie was watching. I looked at Edward. His lips were still in a tight line.

"Edward?" He looked down at me and his lips finally kissed mine. My heart did a cartwheel. His smooth hands tangled up in my hair and I could smell the sweet fragrance of his breath. My legs began to go weak and as if on cue my body began to heat up, I opened my mouth and gently brushed my tongue across his lips. I heard a small moan come from deep within his chest. I pulled myself closer to him trying to press myself to his body. Then I was just suddenly standing grasping empty air.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to push you so far; especially after what happened tonight. I better be going, I'll pick you up for school in the morning." With that he walked in to the woods. I just stood there for a moment trying to grasp what had happened just then. What had I done wrong? All I had wanted for my birthday was to spend time with him, but obviously that had not happened. I took a few more deep breaths before I turned the knob and stepped through the door. Charlie looked up at me.

"Hey kid, how was the party?" Charlie asked.

"It was nice they had a cake for me and everything." Charlie looked at my bandage and lifted an eyebrow at me. "It's nothing Dad, I just tripped and cut myself, Carlisle already put me back together again don't worry." He looked at me and just shook his head. "I'm going upstairs to bed I'm tired. Night Dad."

"Night Bella" Charlie said before turning back to the game.

I walked into my room set down my presents. I just stood there looking at them. I snapped myself out of it and gathered my things to get myself ready for bed. I looked at the window. Would he come tonight after Charlie was asleep? I walked over to it, unlatched it, and proceeded to open it. If this wasn't an open invitation I don't know what was. I walked into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror and a plain girl stared back at me. I examined her a little more closely. Her hair was long and wavy… nice. Eyebrows… needed to be plucked. Eyes… just brown. Nose… straight. Lips…pink. Yeah, just ordinary nothing special. I walked back into my room and crawled into bed. I began to fall asleep; it was cold so I got up to get another blanket. I closed my eyes and tried to begin to dream. The air that was streaming in through the window was cold. Oh, how I wish I could have a personal heater.

******

JACOB'S POV

I walked up to my house dragging my feet. Ever since my mother had died I hated making the turn that revealed my house. Every time I did, when she was here, she would be outside gardening or painting where the paint had chipped off or had faded. Now as I stood there I could see weeds where flowers had grown, and I could see big blotches in the paint exposing the wood. My mother would not approve.

I looked at the flower beds again; it would be nice to have things growing out of them that were pretty; well at least functional. I laughed to myself as I remembered how my mother had gotten so angry with Bella and I when we were little for making muddies in her Petunias.

Bella… Just thinking her name… I felt my heart flutter. Why was I kidding myself? She was with that guy, what was his name? Cullen… He could offer her everything; he was rich. I couldn't stand a chance. She probably looked at me like her kid brother, and not with the eyes that I saw her with. I was in love with her since I had first laid eyes on her. I could still remember the day. We were having a family picnic at First Beach. Charlie's cruiser pulled up and out came out this pale angel with long brown braids. I was in love in that instant. All I could do was look at those beautiful brown eyes. I followed her like a puppy all day, and she let me.

She played with me instead of with my sisters. Every summer she would come to Forks and every summer we were best friends. When she stopped coming I was crushed. I didn't know if I had done anything wrong, but when I heard she was coming back I was so happy. I hurried up and fixed the truck so it would be ready in time for her arrival. I thought things would go back to the way they were in those summers, but I was wrong. She was smitten with that Cullen guy. Damn him!

I began the walk up the driveway. Man, how I wished my Rabbit was done. My dad wouldn't care that I didn't have a license and what was Charlie going to do if he caught me? Lecture me? That would be a funny sight. I was almost to the porch when the door opened and a large figure stepped out followed by Billy. Sam; that guy gave me the creeps. Every time he looked at me it seemed like he knew a secret that I was not privileged enough to know. Well, he could stick his secret were the sun don't shine.

"Yes Sam, I can most certainly do that. That's not going to be a problem. I'm sure he would be more than happy to… Hello Jacob, back from school already? I'll be right in I just need to speak with Sam for a minute longer," Billy said as he gestured for me to go inside.

I walked into the kitchen and began to rummage for something to eat. It was so frustrating that my father listened to that overgrown piece of…

"Jacob?" Billy called out; I didn't even hear him come in. "Do you wanna go watch the game at the Charlie's?"

I could go; it would give me a chance to see Bella, even if she was with Cullen. But then again, why torture myself? Why would she ever want me when she has mister rich guy? I could still see if we could be friends though.

"Yeah dad, let's go," I said as we headed out the door and toward Bella and Charlie's.

Feed back please!!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you again to my Beta Smmiskimen, she's the best. I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed my story. I published on Saturday and now it's monday and here is the next chapter! You guys motivated me!

******

Jacob's POV

I pushed Billy up the driveway. The whole way down my stomach felt like there was a butterfly dying in there. Charlie opened the door before we even got to it.

"Come on boys, the game has already started!" Billy just rolled right in not needing anymore of an invitation.

I hesitated at the threshold. Well, Bella was with another guy… But the important part was that we were still friends. Better than nothing, I guess. It took me a second to clear my head before I stepped inside. A delicious smell wafted in from the kitchen. I missed home cooking. My sisters' culinary masterpieces consisted of pasta with Ragu and heating up frozen dinners. They hadn't inherited my mother's talent with food, that was really too bad.

I stood in the entrance of the kitchen and just watched her. Bella was chopping vegetables, stirring pots, and sprinkling salt or whatever on the food. She looked so graceful; Bella graceful? That thought made me laugh. My laughter startled her and she dropped the spoon she had been holding as she looked up at me.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed as I took a few steps toward her and she met me half way. Her face was plastered with an enormous smile. "Don't scare me!"

"Sorry Bells. That was not my intention," I said. Her smile lit up her face and my heart. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Go watch the game with Billy and Charlie. I can manage; this isn't my first time in the kitchen you know?" She said as she tried to push me towards the living room.

"Whoa! Bella let me help. Plus someone has to keep an eye on you, even if it is just to call 911. Your record is not spotless when it comes to accidents." I said and I laughed at the blush that crept up from her cheeks.

"Fine. You can start the salad." She said as she directed me over to the lettuce. Little did she know that I found her more interesting than any football game. I would grasp at any excuse to stay close to her, even if it was just to watch her cook dinner. I guess she felt me staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and I just smiled at her, well she did have sauce on her face.

"Yeah, you sorta have something on your face," I said.

"Really?" she asked as blush began to creep into her face again. "Where?" She wiped her face but managed to only smudge the sauce even more.

"Bella you've made it worse! Come here I'll get it off." I said as I wet my finger and cleaned her face. She pushed off of me. I was confused for a split second. Wasn't that was friends were supposed to do? Help each other out?

"Ewwww! Jacob! I didn't want to catch your cooties!" she squealed as her eyes danced with mirth. I let go of the breath that I wasn't aware that I was holding.

"Well Miss Swan, you should be pleased to know that I had my cootie shots when I was five. So don't worry, I'm not contagious." I teased. I licked my thumb very pointedly and tried to rub it on her face again. She squealed and made a mad dash away from me.

"Is something the matter?" I turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen where the question had come from. Billy was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"No, Billy nothing is the matter. Did you and my dad need any more dip?" Bella asked. I could see the blush on Bella's face turn a dangerous shade of pink.

"No we're fine. Just need more beer," Billy said. I walked over to the refrigerator and tossed the old man two beers.

"Billy, can you tell my Dad that dinner will be ready in ten minutes?" Bella asked as she returned to the stove.

"Sure thing kid," Billy said. He gave me a wink as he turned back into the living room. That old man had the worst timing ever. It was unnerving how much he knew about me liking Bella. I had never mentioned it to him, ever. As a matter of fact we never talked "girls" at all.

Ten minutes later we were all at the table eating dinner.

"Wow Bella I can't remember the last time I ate something so good!" I said as I looked at her. She blushed at my compliment.

"Yes Bella it is a rare treat that we actually get to eat something that is well… for lack of a better word, edible. We are not exactly gifted in the kitchen department." Billy said as he raised his beer and toasted her.

Charlie interrupted and said what was probably the best idea I had ever heard. "Well if that's the case then I propose that we do this on a regular basis. That's of course if Bella agrees." She just shook her head in agreement. Not being able to speak due to the big bite she had just taken. "Well it's settled then. How does every Monday night sound? Food and football?" Charlie proposed. I just couldn't be happier! I had a set day to see Bella!

******

Bella's POV

Monday night football dinner with the Blacks? That sounded wonderful. In my mind I began to plan the menu for the coming weeks. I wouldn't make anything too fancy, since the guys would just want to watch football, drink beer, and eat. This was going to be great! I suddenly realized how much I had missed Jacob. We had been friends when we were kids. Our friendship was so effortless during those summers; it obviously hadn't changed one smidgeon. I looked up at him and he gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

When dinner was done and the leftovers packed away for the Blacks to take home. I had insisted they take the leftovers with them, to my understanding they were living off of Hotpockets and instant noodles. I could always cook for Charlie tomorrow; HE had a decent meal on a regular basis. I got up to wash the dishes as the guys went to the living room to watch the rest of the game. I felt someone standing next to me. I looked over and there was Jacob.

"You're not going to watch the rest of the game with them?" I asked. He just shook his head and motioned for me to hand him the soapy dishes. While I washed, he rinsed. I turned and looked at him. When did he get to be past eye level? He was getting tall.

"How tall are you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! 6'2" I think. Why? Jealous that I'm tall and you're a munchkin?" he teased. I just laughed.

He began to dry the dishes and handing them to me so that I could put them way. I looked at him again. When did he grow up? I remember when I had just moved here and I saw him in La Push he was still just a little kid. Now "kid" wasn't a word I would use to describe him. Man, well young man was more like it but no longer a kid.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I shut my mouth. That was entirely none of my business.

"Girlfriend? No. I don't have one. I haven't found an available girl worth going out with," he answered. He looked at me, hard and I looked away.

"Oh. I would've thought you would have one. You're quite the catch," I replied. After a second I added, "If I was your age and single I think I would go out on a date with you." I looked up at him he just smiled. I was putting away the pots then I heard him speak in a low voice.

"So if you were single you'd go out on a date with me?" he looked into my eyes when he asked.

"AND if I was younger," I responded. He wasn't a kid anymore but he was just… younger. Was it just me or did his smile just falter a bit?

A while later Jacob and Billy left. I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to get ready for bed. As I walked into my room I looked at the window. Edward hadn't come last night. I gathered my things and went to the bathroom. I looked at the window again. Would he come tonight? I went into the linen closet and got another blanket. Well if he didn't come I didn't want to be cold.

When I finally got in bed my thoughts began to run rampant. Yesterday at school he had kept me at a distance, like he was afraid of breaking me. Every time I would look at him he seemed deep in thought. He was being difficult. What had happened with Jasper was over. I was still in one piece and alive. Why can't he get over it? He was beginning to kinda freak me out. It was neither mine nor Jasper's fault, it was just an accident. I would try to speak to him again tomorrow and try to get some answers from him. That's what I was going to do! I needed answers to every single mood he had swung at me. I smiled to myself. Yes that is exactly what I'm going to do, take charge of this mess and not wait for him to sort this mess out.

I felt a whole lot better now that I had a plan. I looked outside my window at the moon. A full moon stared back at me. How I loved the Moon, it was always my companion at night. It reflected the sun's rays to us on this side of the planet that couldn't bask in those warm rays. If the Moon was a person it would be very considerate. How I missed the warmth of the sun's rays, I missed Phoenix. The sun, the sun…

Jacob had a sunny disposition; he had made me forget, for the time he was here, how nervous I was about Edward's moods. I definitely need to talk to Edward tomorrow. I had to.

*******

feed back motivates me to write and post faster.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna thank you all for the love, you guys have shown my little story by reviewing! I'll try to update 2 to 3 times a week, but at least once a week. I have to keep up with my classes, unfortunately. Oh I also want to thank my Beta Smmiskimen you are the best!

******

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was jolted awake by my alarm clock. I turned and looked, 6:15 am. Fifteen more minutes before I had to absolutely get up to start the day. I turned to lie on my back and stare up at the ceiling. I had a dream last night and it had been good. I didn't remember what it was about but I sure as hell remembered the feeling. It was something along the lines of being free… almost like flying through… something… the woods?

Maybe, I remembered the smell of fresh air and trees. I remembered when Edward had taken me to our meadow on his back and the air through my hair. Maybe next time I wouldn't be so freaked out. Edward! Oh! Today was the day that I was supposed to confront him about his mood swings; as the night had come and gone so had my resolve. I was never really one for confrontations. Maybe he had already decided and I wouldn't have to say anything. That would be good. He could just move past what had happened and that would be that.

I dragged myself out of bed and turned to the window. No wonder my body was so stiff, he hadn't come, again. Even if I didn't see him I would know he had come because he would always close the window. But there it was, wide open, taunting me. The cold air had kept me company instead of my boyfriend. What had he been doing at night since he obviously wasn't spending them with me? It was not like he needed to sleep or anything like that. I needed answers! I began to feel an unfamiliar feeling in my gut. What was it? Fear? No, that wasn't it, but whatever it was I was getting worked up. I did have the courage to talk to Edward today, I had to. I needed to get answers.

I had gone though my morning rituals on autopilot and now I found myself downstairs in the kitchen. Charlie looked away from his coffee and paper and up at me.

"Something the matter? You look a bit upset," Charlie said as he studied my face and movements.

"Just a little miffed Dad, I'll be okay," my answer seemed to satisfy him. That was Charlie, a man of little words. Had it been my mother we would be playing "Twenty Questions." Frankly, I wanted to play that game with Edward. I looked out the window to see his silver Volvo pull up. "Bye Dad, Edward is here for me." He just answered me with a grunt.

He still had his reservations about Edward. I don't think he ever fully got around to trust him after I had comeback from Phoenix half broken. I don't know if I even blamed him for it but it would make my life easier if he moved on. I am in love with Edward and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. He might as well just accept it. What was it about the men in my life and not letting things go? I felt the feeling I had felt in the morning stir again and as I walked over to Edward's car it turned into a rumble. I turned and looked at him.

There he was in all his glory. His beautiful tousled hair, his golden eyes, he was just so bewitching. The thing that was stirring in me subsided. He turned on the music. The entire way to school I tried to speak to him, but I just didn't know where to start. Before I knew it we were in the parking lot. I opened my door and stepped out. I didn't even have to look; I knew he was right next to me. I relaxed, his presence was so familiar, and it was comforting. We walked into first period together. I didn't have the opportunity to speak to him at all during my morning classes. Well, lunch was coming up soon I could do it then, right?

I walked into the lunchroom and spotted Alice right away.

"Alice! Hey!" I exclaimed. I was always glad to see her. "Still no Jasper?" I asked. Jasper was out with a "cold." Secretly I knew that it was Edward's doing. He didn't want Jasper to lose control again, especially in a room full of people. But most importantly he didn't want Jasper anywhere near me.

"No he's out hunting in Canada with Emmett. I hope he comes home soon, I miss him," she replied. I felt bad that this entire mess was my fault. Well, not entirely my fault, the person who was also partially responsible headed toward our table.

He carried a tray full of food for all three of us, even though I was the only one who would nibble on any of it. I looked at all the food piled on it and felt a wee bit bad. I wondered what Jacob would say to all that waste? I could hear Jacob telling me in my head with a mocking smile and his hands on his hips exactly what he thought, "You know Bella there are little kids in Africa who would really enjoy that food! You shouldn't waste it. Maybe you should send it over to them. You know charity gives you good Karma." I giggled at the thought.

Edward looked up at me. The sound that had come out of me snapped his attention in my direction. "What's so funny?" Edward asked sharply.

"Oh well I just thought of what Jacob think of all this food not being consumed. I guess you would just have to know him to understand why it's so funny," I replied.

"You know we don't eat 'food' Bella," he answered.

"I know," I respond. I felt like such a little kid right at that moment.

"She knows, Edward. You don't have to be a dick about it," Alice said, scolding Edward for his comments.

I turned and looked at her and my jaw dropped. Had the word "dick" really come out of her mouth? I couldn't believe it! She had always been so soft spoken. Had it been Rosalie, I wouldn't have been surprised. I turned and looked at Edward; his lips were set in a tight line.

He looked at Alice and respond to whatever it was that she was thinking. "You know it was for the best Alice. When he's had his fill he… I know. I just don't want to expose her to any unnecessary… I will I promise you." Whatever it was that he promised she smiled and looked at me.

"So who is this Jacob?" she asked me.

"He's my friend. I've known him since I was little. Our fathers are best friends. He's the one that fixed up my truck for me," I answered.

"He's a Quileute," Edward stated.

"Oh… I see is he the one that came to your pro…"

"Yes he is," Edward answered the question even before it was done forming on Alice's lips.

Alice's face went into thought; Edward looked at her and stared. As he looked at Alice, several emotions began to run through his face. Had this been under other circumstances it would have been fun to look at the slideshow playing on Edward's face. Why were they reacting like this to Jacob? I opened my mouth to speak but the lunch bell rang. I got up and walked to the exit. I looked to my sides and they weren't with me I looked back at the table that we had been sitting and they were gone. Weird. Very weird.

They didn't show up to the remaining classes. There was ten minutes left to my last class of the day. I began to wonder how I would get home. Maybe I could get a ride with Jessica or something. I watched the second hand on the clock tick. When the bell finally rang I grabbed my books and headed down the halls looking for Jessica. I couldn't find her. In a moment of distraction I crashed into something, well someone.

"Whoa, Bella careful who you run into," a voice said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes I'm looking for Jessica. I need a ride home," I answered the voice.

"Why are you not riding with Cullen? Well I can give you lift. If you want."

"Oh yeah thanks," I accepted. I looked up at who had offered me the lift. My eyes looked up at Mike Newton. "Careful who I run into" was dead on. Oh, no! I hope that my accepting his generosity didn't come with unwanted attention from him.

I followed him to his SUV. This had to be his dream come true. Well I guess I had to listen to him jabber on and on all the way home as payment for the ride. Once I was settled in the truck and we were pulling out the parking lot I caught a glimpse of Edward's silver Volvo a few cars behind. What? Had he thought that after him leaving like that I couldn't manage to get home? I wasn't entirely helpless… Well in the hands of Mike maybe just a little.

*****

Jacob's POV

I was working in my garage when I heard Billy call my name."Jacob? Are you out there?"

"Yeah Dad, working on the Rabbit. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yes, can you come in here for a minute?" I grabbed my shirt off the floor and wiped my hands with it. I looked at the Rabbit, it needed a hell of a lot of work, but it would be worth it. I just need a few more parts and a little more elbow grease and Presto! Change-o! A running car! Ah, but if I had more money to buy all the parts I needed it would be done much sooner. Especially since I needed a new exhaust system and I knew that was going to cost me an arm and a leg. Ah well, I was still one day closer to getting it running that's for sure. I walked up the trail to the house. I could see my dad through the window.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked the old man as I walked into the living room.

"Take a seat Jacob," he said and motioned me toward the couch. Oh no this did not sound good. I tried to remember what I had done that would warrant this kind of "sit me down." Well, there was this one time when me and Embry had… No, that couldn't be it; nobody would know we were "The Mad Mooners" unless he had snitched. I chuckled, that poor old lady. Or had it been when Embry, Quil, and I had stolen some beer from the grocery store and gotten stupid drunk at Second Beach? Oh well I shouldn't confess to anything just yet I need to know what this was about. I motioned for him to start.

"I know Jacob that I haven't been the most attentive father," he began. "You are a good kid and well frankly I couldn't be prouder." He seemed embarrassed; he usually saved the mushy stuff for my sisters. He got over his momentary embarrassment and continued. "But I intend to correct that. I called your school today and well your grades are not exactly what I hoped they were." I looked at him in disbelief. Since when did he care about my grades? Sure, he pushed my sisters to get ahead and get out of La Push but I was under the impression that he wanted me to stay around, to be on the council like every first born male Black had. So why would he start to worry now?

"Oh come on Dad! That's not fair!" I interjected.

"Let me finish," he interrupted me. He looked at me seriously. "I know that going to a University and getting degree is not for you. And to be frank with you, I think you would be much happier if you worked on cars for the rest of your life. I'm glad you found something that you are so passionate about so early in your life. But, knowing what you want to do with your future does not mean that you can slack off in the present. Right now the most important thing to you should be getting the best grades you can possibly get and taking pride in your school work." He looked at me with a meaningful eye.

"But Dad! I don't like school!" I heard myself speak and I chuckled inwardly. I sounded like a spoiled child.

"I know Jacob. So for now I'm cutting you off," he said.

"Cutting me off? Off of what?" I asked. Had old age finally gone to his head? The old man was going bonkers.

"I'm no longer going to supply you with what you need to get the Rabbit fixed until I see that you are taking school a bit more seriously and if you raise your grades I'll help you buy a new exhaust for the Rabbit. How does that sound?" Billy said. I was incredulous!

"That sounds… like a load of bull to me," I stated. "How the hell am I supposed to raise my grades?"

"I don't know get yourself a tutor?" he suggested. I looked at him and there was a twinkle in his eyes. What? Was he up to something?

*****

green is such a motivating color ;o)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I Haven't done a Disclaimer in a few chapters… I wish I did Own Twilight but I don't ,they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I want to thank my Beta again Smiskimen you rock! I know I said I would update friday and it is still Friday, here in California at least.

Chapter4

Jacob's POV

*******

I just stared at Billy. A tutor? "Dad don't you know that tutors are very expensive. I have better things to invest in than an old fart that makes flash cards." Billy looked at me with a very pointed look in his eyes.

"You can get someone in high school to do it. Someone smart," he said. He was looking at me like I was dense. Well what was he getting at? Maybe I did need that tutor. Well, who do I know that's smart? Quil? No, he was not the brightest crayon in the box. Embry? No, he was getting okay grades. I needed someone smart. Who?

"Come on Jacob I thought you would've jumped on this by now. I already talked to her and Bella has already agreed to help you. You'll go to her house after school every Monday and she is coming here every Wednesday. Well, say thank you to your caring father," he said looking very smug. Bella! Of course, and Wednesday was tomorrow!!! Oh how I could kiss my old man, and I did just that.

I left the living room; I felt so blissful. When I got to the garage I saw my two cronies sitting on my baby.

"Hey Jake," Quil said. "Dude you look like you are high," to his left Embry snickered.

"Naw, I'm not high. I just got a tutor. Bella Sawn," I replied. God I owe Billy for that one. I could start by cleaning the house so when Bella got there it wouldn't be such a bachelor pad. I don't want her to think badly of me in anyway. Maybe I should clean my room too, just in case Bella went in there… Bella in my room, yeah I know not likely to happen but what if. A guy can dream that a beautiful girl, like my Bella, would lay in my bed as I ran my hands up and down the sides of her thighs while I kissed the nape of her neck…

::Whip::

"Fuck!" I shouted. Something had whipped me on the ass! I turned to look at Quil and Embry who were rolling with laughter! "What the hell? Which one of you rat tailed me?" I asked furiously. Simultaneously they pointed at each other. They were still laughing, I thought Embry was going to pee his pants.

"Jake you zoned out for like 3 minutes," Quil said followed by more laughter. "We were calling you back to earth but you were way out there in space," Quil finally had stopped laughing enough to speak. "Brother you have it bad for that girl." He just smiled at me.

I was still so happy about Bella coming over that I didn't care that they were still giggling like two little girls at my expense.

"Man Jake, you are not even dating Bella and she already has you whipped like a dog," Embry teased.

"Hey you can't say shit to me Call. You are too much of a pinhead to even talk to a girl," I joked back.

We worked on my Rabbit the rest of the afternoon. They poked fun at me but I was on cloud nine so I paid them no mind.

When they had finally left, and there was not enough light to work on the Rabbit, I went inside. I opened the back door and I heard two people talking in hushed voices. I recognized one right away, it was my father, the other took me a bit.

"I know it hasn't happened but I want him to be there in case HE does," Billy said.

"We can't be putting him out there, Billy. He can't defend them or even protect himself yet," the voice replied in what seemed to be frustration.

"They are my family and if you are not willing to have Paul or Jared run to check on them regularly I'll place him there for now. His presence should remind them of 'Our Little Arrangement,'" Billy interjected. He seemed a little pissed. At that moment I realized who the other voice was, Sam.

"You can't do that. Once be becomes one of my brothers my words will carry more weight. He will listen to me. You may be the head of the council but I will be his…" Sam retorted. What the hell are they arguing about? I had never heard anyone challenge my dad's authority.

"He doesn't have to listen to you and you know that! You only have that power because you were first! He comes from the purest bloodlines; he can challenge you and take his rightful place as…" Billy said, he was getting very heated.

"Stop Billy. Jacob is listening," Sam interrupted. How did he know I was there? I hadn't made a sound. Well, I'd been caught. I walked into the living room. The tension between Billy and Sam was palpable. Sam was enormous; he made our small house look like a doll house. I was proud of my old man for standing up to him. I walked down the hall into my room, but not before shooting Sam a dirty look. What the hell was that all about? I knew Billy would never tell me. He always said not to worry about council business.

I sat on my bed and looked around; well if Bella was going to come tomorrow I should clean my room. Bella, her sweet voice, brown eyes, soft curves…

I had very good dreams that night about a certain pale girl squirming in my bed.

******

Bella's POV

When I woke up this morning I looked to my side and saw evidence that Edward had in fact stayed the night with me. I smiled; well it was about time. I looked at the ceiling and began to replay our conversation that had taken place last night.

*=*

I had just slipped into bed when I felt a marble hand snake its way across my stomach.

"Edward," I sighed with relief. I turned to him and examined his face. His lips were in a thin line once again "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong Bella, everything is fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, I promise, as long as you'll have me," he said in his silky voice. He looked so beautiful in the moon light.

"So what? Are we okay then?" I asked him.

"Yes, we are okay. I love you Bella," he replied. I felt my heart melt with happiness.

"What about Jasper?" I asked. His brows knotted together.

"He is coming home tomorrow. He's been feeding for the last several of days. He'll be fine as long as he drinks on a regular basis. Bella he feels awful about what happened as he should. You won't be seeing much of him. I don't want to expose you to an unnecessary risk," he said. He looked at me and touched his lips to mine. After a second he broke away.

"But why should Jasper…" I started but Edward interrupted me by laying a cold finger on my lips.

"Bella you are so fragile. I will protect you at all costs. I can't leave you," he said. At that moment I knew that was true, he would never leave. I slept so peacefully.

*=*

I smiled to myself. How silly was I to think that he would leave me? I looked at the window, it was closed. Then I looked outside. When had all that fog rolled in? I'd seen Forks in all sorts of weather but fog? It had never been able to roll over the mountains that surrounded us.

I went downstairs. I found Charlie parked in his usual spot drinking from a mug. He looked up at me. "Bella?" He caught my attention. "Is Edward coming to pick you up today? I don't want you to drive the truck to school; a Volvo is a safe car. This fog is weird, in all the time I have lived in Forks I have never seen fog this thick."

"Yes Dad, Edward is coming to pick me up. He'll bring me home also. Don't worry nothing will happen to me," I said. He didn't seem to believe me.

"You know I can take you to school," He looked at his watch. "Well, maybe not, I'm running late. Oh, don't forget that you are going to the Black's house after school to help Jacob with his grades. That boy is a mechanical genius but I guess you can't be a genius at everything. Call me when you get there," he said as he walked out the door. I watched Charlie leave through the window; when I blinked the fog had swallowed him.

I had almost forgotten about going to the Black's today. Thank god for Charlie. I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and Edward was standing there.

"Bella," he said. "Ready?" I simply nodded; with that he grabbed my book bag and carried me to the car. I smiled, I felt like a damsel in distress. Very romantic.

When we were settled in the car I looked at him. There was something off… "What's up?" I asked

"Nothing," he said, turning to me and smiling.

"You know when you pick me up," I began. "I feel like a princess." I smiled at him.

"You are my princess. I didn't want your highness to fall down and hurt yourself in this fog." He smiled at me. I smiled back, but something about that bothered me.

Before I knew it lunch had arrived. I headed to our usual table and I was happy to see Alice there along with Jasper. He had finally recovered from his "cold." I sat down and Jasper opened his mouth but I interrupted him.

"Jasper there really is no need. I know it was not your fault. So don't ever bring it up again if you want to make it up to me." I stated firmly. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me. I knew it had come from Jasper.

"Bella?" I turned to Alice. She looked a bit nervous. "You know about my gift and well I want you to call me when you get to La Push, okay?"

"Why would I need to do that?" I asked. What was I going on?

"She can't see you in the fog. She wants to make sure you are okay," Edward answered for Alice. If I had been paying closer attention I would've seen Edward give Alice a dirty look.

"Yeah sure," I said with a smile. "How did you know I was going to La Push?"

This time Jasper answered. "She saw you make the turn up to La Push," he smiled at me. It was strained but regardless it was the best Jasper had to offer, I was touched.

I heard the bell ring. We got up and walked out of the lunch room. Everything was back to normal.

"BELLA!" I turned towards the voice. I didn't see anyone. I turned again and there was Mike. He had somehow managed to wrap his arms around my shoulders. "Hey Bella how are you? I was nice hanging out with you yesterday." He looked up at Edward as he said that. I heard Edward growl. "Anytime you need me to be your knight in shining armor! Don't hesitate to call me," he said and walked away, but not before giving me a quick hug. Was he insane? Did he want Edward to kick his ass? Poor Mike.

The rest of the school day passed without another incident. Edward drove me home. I got out of the car and I heard the window roll down. I jumped into my truck and did the same.

"Bella I'm going to follow you to the La Push border, to make sure you make it okay," he said. I just nodded; the air was cold so I rolled up my window. I drove towards La Push. I could see the lights of Edward's car in my rearview mirror. It was comforting to know that he was right behind me. I looked out the window; I was driving slowly due to the fog. I passed the "Welcome to La Push" sign then I heard a wolf howl. I looked around but there was no wolf. When I looked in the rearview mirror I noticed Edward was no longer following me.

*****

I'm reaching a roadblock as to how I'm going to unravel the story. I know I update about every other day but don't be surprised if I update a wee bit less. I'm trying to feel everything out properly. thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thank you to all of you have reviewed!! I have a ton of story alerts, thats kinda cool. I would like it if some of you would review just to see what you guys think and well I want to see if any of you might have any suggestions or things you guys would love for me to write in. I want to thank my Beta Smmiskimen, you are a doll, I know I send you my chapters in the middle of the night and I appreciate that you return them so promptly.

*****

Bella's POV

I made the turn up to Jacob's house. I could see the lights coming out of the window, but just barely. I slowed down and parked. I took a deep breath since the ride up was a bit intense. I could hardly see in front of me. I gathered my books and stuffed them into my book bag. I looked inside it to make sure I had brought my calculator when...

::KNOCK KNOCK::

I screamed! Someone was knocking on my window. I looked out the passenger window and there was Jacob. He was laughing at me. I opened the door. "Oh my god Jacob you almost gave me a heart attack!" I breathed out.

"Aww sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard the truck coming and well, I thought you may need a light so you wouldn't trip and fall," he said giving me a smile. I couldn't help it, I smiled right back. He grabbed my book bag and handed me the lantern he was holding. "Ladies first." I could feel his presence behind me. I was half way to the porch when I tripped over something. A hand shot out and grabbed my elbow before I fell. "Not so fast. Take it easy," he laughed. He let go as soon as I had caught my balance. I reached the porch I heard him chuckle.

"What is so funny Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Damn Bella you are as clumsy as ever," he joked. There was laughter in his eyes. I smiled; he seemed to find my curse funny.

"Well I'm glad you were able to help me out or I would've for sure eaten dirt back there," I said. I couldn't help but smile even though I was also dying of embarrassment.

"Sure sure. No worries Bella. I'm just glad I didn't have to put you back in the truck and drive you straight to the emergency room. So you see, I was being selfish," he joked.

"Selfish?" I asked.

"Yes selfish," he said smiling. "I was looking out for my grades. How can I get good grades if my tutor was in a coma? And then I wouldn't improve enough to go to Harvard. There would go all of my scholastic dreams Bella!" he said dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh at his overly dramatic and bogus story. After I stopped laughing I looked up at him. He was trying to keep a straight face. I saw his mouth twitch and we both began to laugh together. We walked into his house still laughing.

*****

Jacob's POV

I followed Bella into the living room. She turned; she still had a smile plastered on her face. I directed her to the coffee table. All of a sudden I was nervous; what if she thought I was stupid? She was smart and well, I was just never that interested in academics. I went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. I walked back in to the living room and I just couldn't help but look at her. She had spread out a dictionary, a thesaurus, and a calculator along with some paper.

"So…" She stared. "What do you need help with?" She looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Have a book report due in two days… maybe you can help me get that done?" I said. I looked at her.

"Well what book?" She asked.

""The Giver', I read it but I just don't know where to start," I replied.

"Oh! I like that book. So I assume you have to write about the pros and cons about utopia or do you just have to pick out and discuss the different topics or do you have to just write about one?" She asked. She looked like a little kid on a swing, full of joy and excitement.

"We have to pick just one, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well it's a controversial book in some places. Why don't you start with writing a list of themes and we can then decide which to develop, and write your paper on. I forgot I had to call Charlie and tell him that I was here. Can I use your phone?" I nodded. She headed to the kitchen; I just looked at the paper in front of me. Wow she was so smart. I could see her silhouette in the kitchen, she was so small and fragile but her mind was intimidating. I began to write some themes I thought I could develop into a paper. When Bella returned she took a look at what I had written. She stared at it for a while. I began to sweat, maybe they sucked. I heard her laugh and it sounded like a bunch of bells.

"Wow Jacob! You are a typical guy when it comes to your handwriting," She smiled at me. "These are good. I like…. Hmmm let me see. Language as social control could be a good one." She studied the piece of paper, going down the list I had written. "Euthanasia is a good one too." Her brows furrowed in concentration. "Ah this one is good too, a world without personal freedoms." She looked up at me. "Well which one do you feel the most strongly about?" she asked.

"Personal freedom I guess. Yeah, I would pick that one," I replied.

"Why?"

"Just because, well, I wouldn't like to give up things like choice and love. Just so everyone can be safe," I said. I had never enjoyed books like this before. I had only picked this book because it was short, but it had made me think.

"Yes, that's what I always thought. When you are controlled you are not truly living," She smiled at me. I smiled in return. Time passed and I had finished the report in record time. After Bella proof read it I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was, for the first time, excited to get a grade back for my work.

"So… what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I thought this was going to take a lot longer," she sighed.

I turned to look at her. She was stretching herself out. She leaned backwards and I caught a glimpse of her belly. Her skin was smooth and milky. Snap out of it Jacob!

"So you thought I was dumb?" I teased.

"No! That's not what I was saying at all!" She looked at me, mortified. I just laughed she was so cute.

"How about we go down to the beach? I suggested. She looked up at me and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful! I would love to stretch my legs a little bit," She got up and walked out the door, two seconds later she came right back in. I still hadn't moved from my spot. "You know there still is a ton of fog out there and it's beyond freezing."

I laughed. "Yeah I know. I'll go get you a sweater and a lamp. This will be fun, just think of it as an adventure!" I said I looked at her. She seemed a little uneasy. "On come on Bells!" I begged

"Bells?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bells," I sounded it out it. It felt right. "It sounds…. It sounds like a bunch of bells when you laugh," I answered.

Her cheeks turned pink. I smiled at her and went to my room. I rummaged through my drawers and found one that would do; it was one of my smaller sweaters that wouldn't drown her. It had a wolf on the back of it and it had my name embroidered on the chest. My dad had gotten it for me when I was little. I walked over to her and handed it to her. She put it on and I caught another glimpse of her belly.

"Okay, ready. You sure will be okay?" She seemed nervous but excited.

"Yeah we'll be fine. I know these beaches like the back of my hand. Come on Bells it will be fun! Who knows when we'll be able to do something reckless and stupid? Surely not when we are older. With your track record you might break a hip by 30," I said. We stepped outside. It was cold; I looked at Bella, she was so tiny. I grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head and tied the strings together. I could hardly see her face in this light but I could see the smile that had formed on her lips. Her nose was already pink. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fog.

*****

Oh I also want to thank Preciousfairymom80 for being so supportive! The next chapter will be up sooner than later I hope!


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank my Beta Smmiskimen, and to all of you who reviewed!

Chapter 6

*****

"Jacob are you sure this is okay? I don't want to get in trouble," she sounded nervous. She was such a square bear, I could cure that!

"Yeah I'm sure this will be fine. Why wouldn't it? We're not doing anything illegal," I turned to look at her. Was she scared? "Well if you don't want to we can just go back and watch a movie or something," I suggested.

"No, let's do it!" she sounded thrilled. Her hand was still in mine it was as if I was her lifeline. I chuckled, I guess I was going to be, she wasn't at all that stable on her feet.

We were at the beach. I knew because I could hear the waves gently clash against the rocks and then the hiss as the water was sucked back into the ocean. I held her hands as we began to descend to the beach. I heard a few rocks give way followed by a high pitched shrieked. I grabbed on to her hands firmly. "Gezz Bells, you okay?" I was a bit worried.

I felt her begin to shake. Was she crying? Then I heard it she began to laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that well Edward would never let me do this," she explained. Oh him, that's why she was so apprehensive. "He would say I was too fragile to do something like this. But to be honest with you, I like going on adventures, it's thrilling!" I smiled. So I could give her something that Edward couldn't, and well I was going to exploit this to its full extent.

We reached the sand. "Well… We could do this on a regular basis. Go on adventures. I could be your personal bodyguard; I won't let you get hurt. What do you say?" I asked.

I could barely make her out in the fog, but I could hear the smile in her voice when she replied. "Sounds like a lot of fun Jake! Yes that sounds wonderful. We'll go out looking for trouble after you finish your schoolwork." I groaned! Of course she would be responsible. But I'll take it. I would have to put on my thinking cap on at school so we would've more time together.

We walked hand and hand down the beach, which was lucky since she tripped several times. I was really enjoying myself. We were quiet the entire time but there was no need to speak. I looked out at the water… it looked like it was breathing, and the fog was its breath. I felt Bella get closer to me. I put my arm around her; she was shivering with the cold.

"Are you alright Bells? You are shivering."

"I'm fine just cold." We were silent for a moment. I turned to her. She just smiled at me.

"Hey I have an idea! But you must promise that you will be on your best behavior!" She looked at me expectantly. "Let's play "Marco Polo," I said.

"Jacob, it's freezing cold and I don't want to go in the water," She whined.

"Who said anything about going in the water? I meant here on the beach. The fog is thick enough to not be able to see each other if we are five feet apart," I replied.

"Okay sounds good…." She seemed to be in deep thought. Then all of a sudden her flashlight when out and I heard her voice call out from the dark. "You're it first!" That little trickster! I turned off my light and called out for her.

Every time I would call out I would hear her voice barely above a whisper. She was cheating. I couldn't spot her. Then all of a sudden I bumped into something.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. I heard a pearl of laughter to my immediate right.

"That's not me Jake," she taunted. I reached to my right and only caught air. I felt my way toward the laughter she was close but I kept grasping air. All of a sudden I tripped over a rock. The rock went "oomph" as I fell I knew it was Bella.

"Look who the klutz is now," she said laughing. I got up and pulled her up with me. I looked into her face. I could barely see it but I didn't need to, I had memorized her face. I knew every crease on her brow and the freckle she had on the tip of her nose. But most of all I thought of her lips. How I wanted to kiss them. Those rosy pink lips, I wanted to kiss them till they were red. I bent down to kiss her then the worst thought ran across my head, she was with Cullen. I pulled back. I hope she didn't notice. To disguise my sudden closeness I rubbed her arms. "Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm okay running away from you got my blood pumping. I'm all warmed up now," She answered me. I didn't detect any sound or emotion that revealed that she was aware how close I was to kissing her. I was relived but then again I wasn't.

"You know Bella," I began. "You are my best friend and well if you ever need anything you know I'm here for you right?" I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Jake. I know… You are one of the only people, besides Edward and Alice, that I can be truly myself with," she said. I knew she meant it but I couldn't help it when my heart sank a little bit. I don't know if I was being selfish but I wanted her all to myself. I wanted to be the only person privy to her true self. Then I heard her speak again. "But you know what?" I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "You are the only person who treats me like I'm not a fragile porcelain doll. And that make you my favorite." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. You are my favorite too, Bells," I answered. I gave her a quick hug and she answered me by giving me a quick punch on the arm. "Ow! Bells you are hurting me! Assault! Assault!" I called into the night air. I heard her laugh.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen, Jake!" she teased. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my house.

On the way back I asked, "So you are calling me Jake now?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, if you get to call me Bells, I'll call you Jake." Bells and Jake, I had to admit I liked the sound of it.

"So you and I are going to be La Push's Bonnie and Clyde with all the trouble we plan on causing right?" I said happily.

"Sounds about right to me. Best friends edition." she agreed. Damn I wish it was boyfriend girlfriend "edition."

As we got closer to the house I saw Charlie's police cruiser parked next to Bella's truck. I looked past the parked cars into the woods and I saw three pairs of eyes go by… I must be hallucinating; I was in such a high from spending time with Bella. After closing the door I spotted Charlie sitting at our table with Billy right across from him.

I headed toward the table and I said, "So you finally came to arrest Billy here." I motioned towards my old man.

"I wish I could. The way this man fishes should be enough cause to arrest him, but being a horrible fisherman is not illegal, unfortunately." Billy chuckled. "So where were you guys?" asked Charlie.

"We went for a walk after we got my work done," I replied.

"Oh, I see. I like the new sweater Bella." God sometimes that old man was insufferable. "Come on kids have a seat and dig in. Charlie brought us some pizza." Billy couldn't stop smiling at me.

"Dad I didn't know you were coming," Bella said as she sat down.

"Well Billy invited me to come over. But I think the real reason was so I would bring some food over here," Charlie replied. "Well now I can at least follow you home."

We ate our pizza in silence. When we were finally done I picked up the paper plates and threw them out.

After Bella was gone I headed to my room. I couldn't wait to fall asleep and be with Bella again. There, she was all mine.

*******

Bella's POV

When I arrived home I went straight upstairs. Once in my room I opened my window. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom, I was brushing my teeth when I noticed something different about the girl in the mirror. I looked closer. Her lips… they were nice… well not nice but luscious and plump. The girl in the mirror began to pout and then smile with me. When I was done I went to bed. I didn't feel Edward come in that night, I was asleep.

I had that dream of flying in the sun again. I woke up the next morning feeling very much relaxed. I tried to think about the details of my dream. I remembered one… water… something about water. I could smell it… salt water.

I got ready and went downstairs Charlie had already left. I looked at the refrigerator. He had left a note.

"I'm going to work late at the station tonight. Don't wait up." I saw his illegible signature at the bottom.

I sat down and poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I smiled; these were Jake's favorite when we were little. He would first eat the cereal then drink the milk and leave the marshmallows last. He would always let me have the hearts. How much fun we had back then. I was so happy that our friendship picked up again. It was different for sure… yes it was there was something more; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Well we were older and hopefully wiser.

I looked outside and saw Edward's silver Volvo. The fog had passed during the night. I got my book bag and headed towards the car.

******

I'm going to try to post as much as possible this week. I may not be able to post for three to four days. Since I'm going to be doing the 60 miles in 3 days for breast cancer.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank my Beta Smmiskimen Wow! what a turn around! And I want to say thanks to preciousfairymom80 again for the pick me up, I needed it. It helped me get this chapter done faster.

Chapter 7

*****

Bella's POV

I was walking down the steps when I felt my feet go out from under me. I landed right on my butt. I felt cold hands grab my arms and pull me up.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked into Edward's worried face. "I leave you alone for a moment and you are already breaking." He opened the car door and took a look at me. His nose wrinkled. "You smell off…"

I turned every which way trying to smell myself. I hadn't taken a shower last night or this morning, I just didn't get around to it, and well I didn't smell bad but when your boyfriend had super human smelling capabilities…. Well, that will never happen again. "I smell bad?" I asked.

"No you don't smell bad… just off," he looked a bit thoughtful. "You saw Jacob yesterday right?" I nodded but he didn't really pay attention to me. It was more like he was asking himself. He turned to me and asked me seriously, "Does he have a puppy?"

"A puppy? No he doesn't," I replied. "Why would you think he would have a puppy?" What was up with Edward being so weird about Jacob?

"Nothing I just got a whiff of a pup," he said. He kept his eyes on the road.

We got to school; everything went smoothly up until lunch time. I had gotten out of my last period early, so I went down to the lunch room. I sat down and waited for Edward, Alice and Jasper. I was drawing on a scrap piece of paper. When I heard a voice speak to me.

"Hey Bella!" I turned up towards the voice. It was Mike. "So where is your boyfriend?" He said "boyfriend" like it was a dirty word you shouldn't say in front of your grandmother.

"He should be heading over here some time soon. Why?" I asked.

He sat in the chair next to me, and turned me to face him. Oh god couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Well we were going to go down to La Push, to the beach this Saturday. I was wondering if you would want to go." After I said nothing he continued. "Well you don't have to say yes now but it is an open invitation you can even bring your boyfriend. We'll have a bonfire and everything. The entire group is going to be there."

"I don't think I will be able to…"

"I said don't answer me now just think about it Bella," he interrupted.

"Mike," Edward said coming up from behind me he had an edge to his voice.

"Edward," replied Mike. He looked like he was sizing Edward up and in those two seconds gave me a quick hug. "I hope to see you there, Bella," I saw him scurry off.

I looked at Edward. He looked bored. He sat in the seat that had just been occupied by Mike. "What was that all about?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"He's just hoping to seduce you at the beach," He said. "I'm not worried." He turned me towards him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, I think Mike got the point Edward," Alice said as she sat down across from me with a big grin on her face. "You know how that poor boy feels. You shouldn't toy with him. It's not very becoming." I loved it when Alice scolded Edward.

"Edward, I could feel his fear," Jasper mentioned as he joined us.

"So Bella, does Edward have anything to fear from Mike?" She gave me a wink, and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward give a nervous twitch. She didn't expect me to answer, but why shouldn't I? I never replied or said anything, ever, to comments like this. I grabbed on to what courage I had and responded to Alice.

"Not from Mike… I go for mythical creatures remember?" I smiled up at Edward and the smile that was on his face slipped right off. What did he think I would go with the next available vampire? "Edward? I would never go with another," I looked around to see if anyone was listening. Nobody was, so I continued, "vampire. You know I love you." I smiled at him. I saw the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Yes, I've already won," he said absently.

"Yes you have saved my heart from Mike," I replied. He looked down at me and I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Mike. The rest of the school day passed without incident. On the drive to Charlie's house I kept thinking that I should ask Edward to stay with me while Charlie was out. He pulled the car in to the driveway and I lost my nerve. I stepped out of the Volvo and began to walk towards the door. No, I had to ask, I couldn't be this passive in our relationship. I turned and he rolled down the window.

"Edward?" I tentatively said. "My dad is not home do you want to keep me company?"

"Sure," he replied. "I have to go drop off the Volvo I'll be back." He rolled the window back up and sped off. I smiled to myself. I didn't know where that new found confidence had come from but I was glad that I had it. I walked in the door and went straight upstairs. I took a shower as the "you smell… off" comment resurfaced in my mind.

After my shower I walked into my room and began to look for some clean clothes to wear. As I was rummaging through the mess I came across the sweater that Jacob had let me borrow. I grabbed it. It needed to be washed before I returned it to him. I shook it out and a picture fell out of it. I hadn't noticed it when I had it on. I picked up the picture. I looked at it. Jacob and I looked back at me, smiling; he was wearing the same sweater that I was holding. I remembered when this picture was taken. It was the last summer I had been here, before I had moved back. It was at First Beach. Wow, Jacob had really grown up.

I heard the door downstairs creak open. Edward, I grabbed a picture and put it on my desk. I'll give it back to Jacob later. I looked at the sweater and smelled it. I smelled like pine needles, wind, the ocean and good memories. Maybe Jacob would let me keep it? It was such a soothing smell. It smelled like… home. I put it on the foot of my bed. Did I really just smell my best friend's sweater? I laughed inside.

I put on something appropriate and headed downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs there stood my Adonis. He looked just like a Greek statue. I walked up to him, and gave him a kiss.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" he said pulling away.

"Sure," I replied. I got up and picked a random movie. I popped it in and I went to sit next to Edward. I lay my head on my marble chest.

As the movie progressed I couldn't help but wrap myself tighter around Edward. He turned his head and began to kiss me. I pulled his face into mine. My hands moved from his face and became tangled in his hair. I pulled him down with me so that he was laying on top. My lips released his and proceeded down his jaw, then his neck. I wrapped my legs around him. He suddenly shifted. A second later I was sitting in his lap my legs still around him. Then I felt his hands on my back. He made gentle circles slowly feeling his way down. His hands reached the hem of my shirt and I felt as each cold finger slip under my shirt. I shivered. I began to feel the heat rise from my core. Then suddenly he stopped.

I sat there grasping air. I opened my eyes and felt the familiar rejection, but there was something else brewing…. What was it? Anger, definitely, and frustration. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I couldn't see him. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. It would make him treat me even more like a fragile doll, and that was the last thing I wanted right now. I wanted heat! I wanted passion! Correction, I want them and him!

"I think you should go home now, Edward. I'll call you when I want to speak to you again." I said with all the fury I could muster. I got up and walked up to my room. I lay in my bed. I grabbed Jake's sweater and held on to it. I needed to be comforted and Jake's smell was the best I had right now. I cried myself to sleep. I did not open the window that night.

*****

I've got the outline almost done for this story so now it's just a matter of writing the chapters! Review if you want to suggest any "events" I should write in. Or just review to review.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I haven't updated in forever but i'm sure you guys remember that I was doing the three day walk for cancer. So now we're back to our regularly scheduled update thinggy… lol. I want to thank my Beta Smmiskimen! She and Preciousfairymom80 got nominated for the sparkle awards! check them out and show them some loving!!

I don't own twilight I wish i did…

Chapter 8

*******

Bella's POV

I woke up with the sun shining into my room. I lay there still, basking in its warmth. The events of last afternoon kept playing in my mind over and over. I knew why Edward wouldn't go past a limit with me. I was too fragile, he could easily hurt me. He just wanted to protect me. I understood, but understanding didn't change the fact that I wanted to be held, to be touched…. to be loved. I could not get what I wanted or needed. I felt a little bit mad at myself for reacting the way I did. Yet again, I didn't. I knew what I needed; Edward would just have to work on it. I don't know how much longer I could put up with him pushing me away. I loved him.

Finally I heard my body protest with hunger. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Something fell off the bed on to the floor, Jake's sweater. I had slept with it all night. It had tears stains all over it. Well I guess right now would be a good time as any to do the laundry. I headed down the stairs, put in the laundry, and went in to the kitchen. I rummaged through the pantry. Damn! Out of Lucky Charms. I grabbed the next best thing, Frosted Flakes.

I looked at the phone. Maybe I should call Edward and tell him to come down so we could talk. No. He needed to know I meant business. I couldn't just submit to a passionless relationship. So what to do today? I heard the buzzer go off in the laundry room. I got up and whet to put the clothes in the dryer. I caught a glimpse of Jake's sweater. La Push! Mike was having that beach thing. I could kill two birds with one stone! I could drop off Jake's sweater as well!

I went upstairs and got ready. Looking at my desk I saw the picture of Jake and me when we were little. I guess Jake would want that back too. Then I heard the phone ring downstairs. I bounced downstairs.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Hi it's me Alice!"

"Oh! Hey! Alice what's up?" I asked. As I heard myself say that I winced. Typical teenager.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend some time with me?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know if you know but Edward and I had a little "disagreement" yesterday, and well I made plans already. I'm going down to La Push beach to go hang out with the kids from school. Why don't you come with me?" I waited for her to say yes.

"No that's okay Bella you go ahead. I'll just drag Jasper on a shopping spree," she said

"Okay bye then," I said disappointed.

"Sorry Bella," with that she hung up. I shrugged and went to get Jake's sweater and proceeded to La Push. I drove down the familiar road up to Jacob's house. I stopped the truck. I grabbed Jake's things and walked up to the door. I knocked and to my surprise it wasn't Jake or Billy who answered. It was a big guy with big muscles I had never seen before.

"What do you want?" asked the muscled man.

"Um… Is Jacob here?" I squeaked.

"NO," He replied crossing his python arms.

"Is Billy?" I whispered.

"One sec," he turned into the house and called out. "Billy there is a girl here to see Jacob. Now she's asking for you."

"What's her name? I don't like it when those floozies come calling for him," I heard Billy's voice reply. I looked down at myself. I don't think I look like a floozie. The muscled man turned to look at me. He just cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for me to tell him my name. I stood there just staring.

"Oh! My name! It's Bella… Isabella Swan," I said timidly.

He turned back into the house and bellowed, "Her name is Isabella Swan."

"Let her in she's family," I heard Billy reply. The man moved from the door and I followed. It felt like I was walking into the wolf's den. I looked inside and there was Billy with two other large men. "Hey Bella, Jake is out with Embry and Quil. He didn't tell me you were coming. So what brings you around here today?"

I couldn't stop starring at the size of these three men. They were huge! I finally realized Billy had asked me a question. "Oh! I came to a party here in La Push. So I figured I would stop by and drop off the sweater that Jake had lent me the other night."

"Well you can leave it in his room. I'm in the middle of something, could you let yourself out?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sure" I replied. I ducked my head and walked to Jake's room. I had to push the door open. His room was full of… well there was no better word for it but, crap. It was everywhere! Clothes were thrown about and mixed in with half empty water bottles. I sighed as my hands began to itch. I walked out of the room with the sweater still in my arms. "Billy?" I said when I entered the living room. He turned his head to see me. "Um would you mind terribly if I cleaned Jake's room? I can't stand seeing that mess. It's making my hands itch."

He just laughed and nodded his head "Sure kid, knock yourself out." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of trash bags.

Behind me I heard someone say in an incredulous tone, "You think she could be Jacob's Emily?"

And to that herd Billy reply, "They have been so in sync since they were kids I think it's a very real possibility."

I wondered who this Emily was and what she had to do with Jacob. I walked back into his room and began to pick up all the recycling and all the trash from the floor and every flat surface. Then I picked up his laundry. I didn't know what was clean or dirty so I might as well do all of it. I made three piles; whites, darks and linens. I went to the back to the house and loaded the linens first. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies.

I looked into the living room and they were still there. They had their heads bowed down and talking in hushed wishers. Must be tribe business.

I went back to Jake's room and began to scrub everything with cleaners. I heard the laundry buzzer go off and put a load of whites while the linens dried. I went back to Jake's room and cleaned some more. I looked at his dresser. I began to open it, but then I stopped. I didn't want to snoop thorough his stuff. I had already invaded his space my cleaning, but maybe… I heard the buzzer signaling that the laundry was done. When I came back into his room the dresser kept calling my name. I looked at it. Okay fine I'll just open the top drawer, just the top one. I opened it hoping it wouldn't be his underwear drawer. As I peeked inside there were random articles of clothing in there; socks, underpants, a shoe? And then there was a box with pictures written on top of it. It made me curious.

I opened the box, in it was, in fact, pictures. I flipped through them and there were several of his mother but then there were some of me. Well not just me, of us as kids at different ages, but what struck me that most was that I was smiling… no not even that, I looked blissfully happy in every single one. I smiled at them. I put them back in the box and closed the drawer. I came back in with the linens and made Jake's bed, folded everything, and began a neat pile on his bed. He could put everything away. I looked around his room; he had a lot of figurines made of wood, little animals, very cute. I wonder why Jake would buy little animals. By the time the last load of laundry was done and folded, I had vacuumed and taken out the trash. I looked around. His room looked a whole lot bigger now. I placed the picture on his dresser. The wind blew it off; I picked it up and weighed it down with one of Jacob's little figurines, a wolf howling.

I left the house though the back door since I didn't want to bother the "meeting" that was going on in the living room. I walked down to the beach. I spotted the party right way. For some reason I just didn't want to join. I walked up the cliff and just sat looking down at all the commotion. I envied them, they were so carefree. Sometimes I wished I could laugh and joke with them. I would like to be normal for one day.

I wondered what my life would be like if I had never come back to Forks, or if I had never met Edward. Would I be there with them laughing and dancing around that fire without a care that there were mythical creatures that thirsted for my blood? I couldn't dwell on the 'what ifs.' That wasn't healthy. I looked back down at the party.

*****

Jacob's POV

"Alright guys I'm heading home, I want to work on my Baby some," I said as I waved to my friends.

"You know you need to spend some time with women and not hide out in your garage!" I heard Quil call after me. I laughed, I just wanted one…Bella. I neared my house. There, parked in front, was Bella's truck. I ran into the house. I looked around; in the living room were my dad and La Push's very own gang. I paid them no mind since there were more important things to worry about like, where is Bella?

As if he could read my mind Billy said, "She's down at the beach at some party." I nodded and headed back down to the beach. I found the party very easily, but I didn't spot Bella in the crowd. I turned to head back home when, from the corner of my eye, I spotted a pale silhouette sitting on top of the cliff. Bella! She was staring off into the water. I smiled. I began to make the climb up to her. When I reached her she seemed to be deep in thought. I sat next to her. She didn't seem like she knew I was there. I reached for her hand. I wrapped it in mine. She turned her face towards me, surprise was written all over it. She smiled and let me hold her hand. She went back to whatever she was thinking. I just sat there holding her hand, happy as a clam.

*****

Okay go ahead chew me out for not updating in like 4 days!! I deserve it! I'll make it up too you guys maybe a double update soon?


	9. Chapter 9

I want to say thank my Beta Smmiskimen. Girl you are the cat's meow! I also Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I never expected to get so many reviews! I love them they keep me motivated otherwise I would've slacked off.

I don't own twilight…. I wish!

Jacob's POV

*****

I turned to look at Bella. She kept looking at the party going on down on the beach. Well not exactly looking but she was staring with a blank look on her face. I noticed that her nose had turned pink and that she had goose bumps.

"Bella? Do you want to go down there?" I paused she didn't respond she was still deep in thought. "Bells? Are you cold?"

I let go of her hand and took off my hoodie, wrapping it around her shoulders. I leaned in closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and grabbed her little hand in my free one. She turned and looked at me. Right at me… I almost choked at on the air that I was exhaling. She looked right into my soul. She leaned her head on to my chest and sighed. I held her. I knew something was troubling her. She just didn't want to talk about it. I could tell. I knew that this is how she wanted me, just to be a silent supporter. I just held her as the sun began to set.

"You are setting," She stated. Huh? "Jacob… my personal sun." I looked at her, she was asleep, she looked like an angel. The wind blew her hair across her cheeks, covering her face. I tentatively reached for the strands; I brushed them off her face and tucked them behind her ear. The wind blew again and they were loose again dancing across her face. I brushed them off. I felt her warm breath on my hand; it sent shivers down my spine all the way down to every extremity. Bella turned her body towards me looking for my warmth. Her right hand landed on my chest. I could feel each of her fingers burning through my t-shirt. Her palm pressed harder like it was trying to feel for my heartbeat. I gently sat her on my lap and cradled her. She tucked her face into my chest. Her hair spilled over my arm; it was so soft that I couldn't help but run my fingers through it. I looked at over the water and the sun had set. I had to get her out of here. I didn't want to but I knew that she couldn't stay out here with me all night, just like this, no matter how much I wanted to. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bells? Wake up," I said gently shaking her. She snaked her hand up my chest and up around my neck. Well I guess she didn't want to wake up. I positioned her and hoisted her up. I made my way down the trail, slowly. She wasn't heavy but by the time I got to the door my grip on her was loosening. I knocked on the door with my foot. Billy opened the door. He looked at me with a smile playing on his eyes.

"Is she alright son?" He asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she fell asleep. Dad I don't mean to be rude but could you please move, my grip on her is not that good," I replied.

"Okay okay. Take her to your room," he said as he rolled away. If I wouldn't have been holding Bella I would have pushed him away. He had an evil glint in his eye. I kicked the door open to my room and walked in. I turned on the light with my shoulder and did a double take. I stepped out again… I got the right door right? Yep… second door in the right, but this wasn't my room. It was… clean. I heard Billy roll up behind me.

"She was here earlier. She cleaned it up nice, huh?" Billy said and rolled away.

I placed her on my bed as gently as possible. My arms ached. I smiled. She looked so peaceful and… well she looked… she looked like she belonged in my bed. I shook my head. She wasn't mine, unfortunately, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that, but what's the harm in thinking about how my best friend would look, naked, between my sheets.

I walked out of my room but not before turning off the lights. I spotted Billy on the phone.

"Yeah she's passed out asleep." I heard him pause. "Sure thing. We'll take care of her Charlie," another pause. "She's family; I'll let her know when she wakes up." With that Billy hung up the phone. He turned to me. The evil twinkle in his eye had returned with way more intensity.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, I called Charlie to tell him Bella had fallen asleep and that she would be late getting home," he said smiling.

"And? I'm sure that's not the whole story. Out with it," I said impatiently.

"Well, Charlie is working very late and I suggested, and Charlie agreed, that Bella should stay here tonight so she wouldn't be alone. Will you tell her when she wakes up?"

"Sure sure." I couldn't help the big smile that was forming clear across my face. The old man just chuckled and positioned himself in front of the television. I walked into my room and sat on my beanbag. I looked over at Bella, she was still asleep. I turned on my work lamp so I wouldn't disturb her.

I took a look around my room, she had really cleaned everything! I frowned; I should be mad that she invaded my room, but I wasn't. Had it been anyone else I'm sure would've been pissed, but it had been her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt the open clean space around me. I actually felt better like the clutter was not just gone out of my room but off my person. How the hell did she do that? Know what I needed. I would have to thank Bella later.

I reached over to my left and pulled out a tool box and the piece I had been working on, I picked it up and looked at it. I didn't feel like carving a turtle. I put it back into the box and pulled out a fresh piece. I studied it, trying to decide what to make out of this block of wood. I heard Bella whimper. She turned her face; her brown hair looked so soft, like a baby deer… a fawn… She looked like a fawn. I laughed a little bit. She was defiantly a fawn, clumsy and tripping over her own feet, but beautiful, just like everything that came out of nature. I smiled and began to carve a little figurine of my Bella. I got lost in my work. I didn't notice when her eyes opened and watched me create the delicate little baby deer.

Bella's POV

*****

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Jacob…My Jacob. How in the world did I end up in his room? A glint caught my eye from the tool he was using. He was working on something intently. I studied him. The lamp that was lighting whatever it was he was doing cast shadows across his face giving him a dangerous look. His russet skin looked so smooth and warm, like the sun. I watched his hands. They were big. They reminded me of little German Shepherd puppies, all paws, but then again they weren't clumsy at all as they worked on a block of wood. He was carving something. They moved delicately over the figure. I watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, then how his forearms looked in the light. I took a closer look at what it was he was making and I realized that he was carving a figurine. Like the ones that he had all over his room. I lifted my head trying to get a better look at it. His hands were still working on it so I couldn't see.

I propped myself up on my hand. I felt it slide and I felt myself follow it off the bed. I landed on the floor. My legs were still tangled in the sheets. I braced myself for him to pick me up and scold me, but instead I heard roaring laughter. I turned to take a good look at him. He was clutching his stomach, laughing. I smiled. Then I began to laugh with him. He had put away whatever it was that he was working on and came over to free my legs before pulling me to my feet.

"Gezz Bella you don't give this clumsy business a rest do you?" he asked. I hoped that the lack of light could shield me from him noticing the blush that had crept onto my cheeks. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face. He studied my face. I felt my face darken. He smiled. "Those two traits make you very endearing Bells." I just looked at him. "I'm referring to you being clumsy and how your blood just rushes to your face when you are just even a little bit embarrassed." He said. I smacked his hand away and he chuckled.

I turned and looked at his dresser. It told me it was 9:42 pm.

"Jake! I have to get home! Charlie is going to be so mad that I'm out so late without telling him!" I tried to get past Jake but he caught me.

"Don't worry Bells. Billy already talked to him," he told me. I felt relief all through my body. I didn't realize that I had been so panicked.

"Oh! Thank goodness! I should be heading home anyways," I said. I tried to move past him but again, he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I gave him an exasperated look. He just smiled at me. "You are not going anywhere. Charlie is working till very late tonight so he talked to Billy and you get to spend the night here. So you won't be alone at the house tonight."

There was a big smile plastered on his face. I had never had stayed at a boys house. Well a vampire, yes but not a boy. I looked at Jacob. Well I guess I still haven't, Jake was not a boy. He's a man… well at least on his way to becoming one, a very handsome one at that. I shook my head. I loved Edward. I shouldn't be thinking of Jake's looks.

"Aw come on Bella!" I turned to look at him. He mistook me shaking my head. He looked a bit put off. He bounced on his bed and he said "We are going to have so much fun at our slumber party Bella!! We can talk about boys, we can do each other's hair, have a pillow fight and we can paint our toes!!!" he squealed in a high pitched voice. I couldn't help but laugh. I could tell we were going to have fun.

*****

Random thought… can you believe Jasper or Emmett sparkle? weird.

The next Chapter will be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to say thank you to all of you guys who review!!! I've passed 100 reviews! Wooohooo!! Pretty good for my first fanfic. Thank you to my Beta Smmiskimen!

I don't own Twilight... boooo!

Bella's POV

*****

"Jake you are too much sometimes," I laughed. My sides were hurting so bad!! He was making a total ass of himself. I admired that about him; he never cared what other people think of him. He did what he wanted no matter what it made him look like. I wished he could teach me to be that confident.

"Come on Bells! This is going to be fun! We can do whatever you want! We need best friend time," he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Whatever I want?" I asked.

"Sure sure," he replied.

"I want to do all that! Everything you said! I've never had a slumber party and well I think you are going to be my guinea pig," I said smiling at him. His smile faltered a bit. After a moment he answered.

"Okay. On one condition," I motioned him to continue. "You promise that you will never tell the boys what I just did just now, or anyone that I participated in girly activities. Deal?" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. He had just sealed his fate.

"Deal," I replied evilly. "What were you working on when I was asleep?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh well, Billy taught me how to carve when I was little. I do it from time to time when I have a little spare time. Do you want to see what I made?" He pulled a little fawn out of a box it was no bigger than a quarter. I studied it. I could almost see the fur move on it. The eyes were alive. It gave off some sort of innocence. I grabbed his hands and examined them. There were calluses on them and, to be frank, they were quite large. How could these hands, stained with motor oil, create something so fragile?

I looked up at him, his face was serious. I looked back down at his hands and then my eyes moved up to his wrists. I could see his veins. I studied them closer I could see the blood rush through them as his heart beat. They called my fingers to touch them. I laid two fingers on top. I felt his pulse under them. It was beautifully rhythmic and warm. I closed my eyes and pictured the music that his pulse created under my fingertips. The warmth of his body enveloped me just by touching his wrists. I opened my eyes. Jake's eyes were closed. He had a small smile on his face. Slowly his eyes opened. His eyelashes were thick and long, his eyebrows were perfectly sculpted. He was just drop dead gorgeous. No, he wasn't, Edward was gorgeous, Jacob was… anomalistically handsome.

I felt my pulse quicken. His arms reached around me and pulled me to his chest. I pressed my ear over his heart. The melody it produced was like nothing I had ever heard. It could never be reproduced by any type of instrument. He lowered his chin to rest it on my head. His hair fell in my face. I took a deep breath. His hair smelled like the sun, so warm and inviting. I took another breath of his hair. It also gave out the smell of the forest, the ocean, home, and something else. What was the other thing? I don't know what it was but it made me aware that he was pressed against me, the warmth of his body, but worst of all it induced the urge to kiss him. This was too much. I pulled back.

He smiled sheepishly then looked at me. I looked at his lips. His eyes scrutinized me. Then I recognized that he understood that he had felt the something transpire between us as well, and that I didn't want to talk about it. He smiled… but it wasn't the smile that I was accustomed to. It was devilish and confident. He held his hand out to me.

"Let's get some food in you Bells. I'm sure you are hungry. I sure as hell am," he said as he pulled me out of his room and into the kitchen.

*****

Jacob's POV

I walked to the kitchen towing Bella behind me. When I reached the kitchen Billy had a pizza laid out on the table. He was sitting in front of the television eating his portion. I turned to Bella.

"Well I guess Billy decided that he wasn't going to poison us tonight." It produced a smile from her.

"I heard that!" Billy said turning towards Bella and I. "I guess you are right. I promised Charlie that I would keep you safe and I don't think giving you food poisoning would fall under the category of keeping you out of harm's way."

"Yeah," I interjected. "I have built a tolerance to Billy's food. I don't think you can handle it. And well frankly I don't recommend trying it."

Billy laughed and added. "Get your food and come join me."

I pull out some plates for us then handed one to Bella. We walked over and sat with Billy. He was watching the game. I was never really much of a sports kind of guy. I preferred working on my car. I polished off my pizza and looked over at Bella she had just barely begun on her second slice. Her fingers held the pizza very delicately. Everything was delicate, the way she bit into it, how she chewed and even how she swallowed. Her eyes locked on to mine. I saw the blood rush to her face. She caught me staring and she was the one that was embarrassed! So typical Bella.

"Well kids I'm off to bed. These old bones are not what they used to be anymore. Bella, I'm glad that you are staying here the night. Jake will get you everything you need," He turned to look at me. "I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to her. Good night and behave." We watched as he rolled himself into his room. I turned to Bella.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked. She gave me an evil smile. I knew that this was going to be bad.

"Jake…My Jake…Can I play with your hair?" I guess she saw the hesitation on my face because she added. "Please? You promised," she gave me the puppy dog look. I sighed and sat on the floor in front of her, in between her legs, like I had seen my sisters do many times.

I felt her fingers begin to play with my hair. It wasn't that bad. She combed her fingers thorough my hair. I rested my head on her knee.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who is Emily?"

"Emily… Well that's a long story," I began. "The short version is that there is this guy named Sam. Now Sam had a high school sweetheart, her name is Leah. They were stuck together like glue; they were best friends in fact. They were going to get married. One day her cousin Emily came over here to La Push. Sam got one look at her and left Leah high and dry for Emily. It still is a big deal. Emily now lives with Sam. She got attacked by a bear not very long ago. It left her with some big scars on her face. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I was here earlier your dad was here. He was having a meeting with some guys. I overheard one of them say that I was your Emily." She replied

I frowned. "You are not Emily. You are my Leah." As an after though. I added, "My Leah minus Emily. I would never leave you like Sam left Leah. You are my best friend and I would never hurt you." I turned to look at her so she knew that I meant it. "You know I'll never hurt you right? We'll be together forever." She nodded her head.

"Yes Jake I know. Where ever life takes us I know that you and I will always be together somehow."

"You know it, you can't get rid of me that easily," I said with conviction. She smiled at me. I sat back down. Her hands kept going through my hair. "Bells? Why did you clean my room?" I felt her fingers get caught in my hair and slightly pull on it. All in all, I enjoyed her pulling on it.

"You are not mad at me are you?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'm just curious why you did."

"Well because it was dirty and…well I just can't stand things that are dirty, disheveled yes, lived in is okay, but Jake, your room was filthy!"

I smiled "Yeah, I know it was…and well, thank you. When I was working in there a bit ago it felt good with all that clutter gone."

I heard her mumble, "That was not clutter." I laughed and heard her giggle behind me.

"It's my turn to play with your hair Bells." She got up and we traded places. I weaved my fingers through her hair; it was so soft. Then I got a brilliant idea. "Bells could I try something with your hair that I saw my sisters do?"

She turned to me smiling and replied, "As long as you don't cut it."

"I promise." I walked over to my sister's room and pulled out a box. I came back to the living run and place the box in her lap. "Go ahead and open it."

When she did she turned and looked at me. "What are you going to do with string?" she asked me.

"Wrap your hair," I answered. "I've watched my sisters do it many times. Pick out a two colors."

"Okay…Umm…This one and black." She handed me the string. One was definitely black and the other was the color of rust. I sectioned off a small piece of hair and began tying the small knots, alternating the colors every four knots. Then I noticed that the rust colored string was the same color as my skin…and well the black…the same color as my hair.

*****

Bella's POV

His hands felt good on my scalp. I was about to doze off when I heard him say, "All done. Do you want to take a look in the mirror?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was that Jake was standing right behind me, very close. Well, it was a small bathroom. Then I looked at the girl in the mirror. She gave me a small smile. I looked at her lips; they were the same as the last time…plump and pouty. I liked them. Then I noticed her hair. It was a beautiful a dark brown. It looked like chocolate, so smooth and silky. I saw Jake's hands tangle themselves in her hair to reveal the thin wrap he had done.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I like it." I looked at the girl. She looked right back at me. "I like it a lot Jake. I might have you do it more often. It's different." I turned away from the girl in the mirror, she turn away at the same time. I smiled at Jake.

"Yeah sure I'll do it anytime. Just don't tell anyone it was me who did it," he said returning my smile.

"Okay, but what should I tell them if they ask?" I implored.

"Just tell them that little elves do it at night when you are asleep," he replied shrugging. "Let's get you ready for bed now so we won't have to do it later. He reached over me and grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. He handed me a packaged tooth brush. He reached for another toothbrush that was in a holder next to the soap. He put toothpaste on it and began to brush his teeth like he did this all the time with someone in here with him. I just shook my head, Jake will be Jake. I opened my toothbrush and did the same. When we were done he put both of the toothbrushes away on the holder. He smiled. I gave him a questioning look.

"Just in case you stay over again you'll already have one here," he explained. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. He turned and looked at me up and down. I felt my cheeks begin to darken. "Well I haven't been as small as you in a long time." He opened his dresser. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. Immediately I felt my heart sink. I had been caught! He knew I had snooped.

"So my dresser was saved from your cleaning huh?" he said laughing. I let out the breath that I was holding. I was home free! He pulled out some sweats and a white t-shirt. He held them up to me.

"Yeah, I think these will do," he said. He rummaged some more in his dresser. He picked out some shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm going out there so you can change. Let me know when you are done," he said as he closed the door behind himself.

I looked down at the clothes that he had picked out for me. I took my clothes off and was standing in Jake's room with nothing on but my underclothes. If this wasn't my best friend's room it would be so weird to be changing in a male's room. I pulled up the grey sweats; they were a little big so I rolled them up on the waist and they fit okay. They were a tad long as well… I rolled them up there too, to just below my knee. Then I slipped the t-shirt on. As it passed it smelled just like his sweater, which smelled just like Jake. Why does he smell just so damn good?

I walked into the hall and saw Jake sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled and walked towards me. He winked at me as he walked past me. We sat on his bed. I grabbed the picture that I had brought back from the top of the dresser.

"Do you remember this day?" I asked him.

"Do I ever!" he replied with a smile.

*****

I hope to get some good feed back! I love replying to reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Simmiskimen!!!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

This Chapter was written for AngryGirl.

Bella's POV

*****

"Bells, were did you find this?" he asked.

"It was in the sweater you let me borrow the other day," I replied.

"Oh, yeah that's where I put it. I thought I'd lost it." He looked at it for a minute. "You know I have a box full of pictures of us when we were kids. Do you want to take a look?" He got up and pulled the box out that I had looked through earlier. He sat on the floor and rubbed the ground next to him. "Come on Bells lets reminisce."

I got off the bed and sat next to Jacob. He gently pulled out the pictures and laid them out on the floor. I picked one up of his mother.

"She was so beautiful," I commented as I looked at her. She was very beautiful. She was standing at the beach; the wind had caught her long raven hair it was billowing behind her. Her russet skin glistened in the sunlight. I turned and looked at Jacob and saw that he was smiling at the picture.

"You know I was so little when she died. I don't have many memories of her but the ones that I do have, they are good ones," he said sadly. I looked at the picture and back at him. He looked a bit like her. His raven black hair and his eyes were carbon copies of hers.

"You look like her," I said. "Well not exactly but you have her eyes, her hair, and her personality." He turned and looked at me.

"You really think so? I hope I do. Everyone who knew her said her personality was her best feature," he paused. "You know, I think she would've loved you even more now." He looked at it a little bit longer. He put it down and picked up another picture then laughed.

"Please tell me you remember this!" he said as he handed me a picture of a very little Jake sitting on the front porch of Charlie's house, crying. And next to him was me, a blur running away from him. Well not from him from one of his sisters.

"How could I not remember your sisters were being so mean to us that day." I smiled at him.

*flashback*

Two little kids about the age of seven were sleeping in the living room floor at Charlie Swan's house. The little boy had long dark hair and russet skin. The little girl had long chocolate hair and pale skin. As they were sleeping their foreheads were touching and their little hands held the others.

The little boy woke up first. He opened his eyes and took a look at the pale angel next to him. His heart filled up with love for his best friend. He didn't care that she was a girl, he loved her.

Behind him an older girl approached. "Jacob, are you awake now?"

Another girl appeared behind the first, "Is our little baby brother awake from his nappy?"

"Be quiet Becca! Bella is sleeping!"

"Aww, how cute Rachel! He's defending his girlfriend," She said to her clone. Rachel smiled and looked at Rebecca.

"You know I think it's about time out baby brother learned about the birds and the bees. Seeing that he is going to be a daddy," said Rachel said to Rebecca. Her eyes widened and caught on to her sister's plan.

"I'm not going to be a daddy!" yelled a very tiny Jacob. "I'm only seven!"

"But Jacob, Bella is pregnant! And you slept with her so that means you are the daddy!" said one of the twins. Jacob turned and looked at the angel still sleeping next to him.

"You guys are lying!" he yelled at his sisters.

"No we are not!" said the first.

"Are you calling us liars?" added the other. "Here I'll prove it to you!"

One of the raven haired girls walked over to the sleeping child. "Bella sweetie, wake up," she said shaking her shoulder. The little girl opened her eyes and was instantly confused. "Bella sweetie can we ask you a question?" Bella rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Do you know were babies come from?"

"Yeah," she replied sleepily "My mommy told me. Why?"

"Can you tell Jacob were they come from?" one of them asked.

"Okay. Well my mommy said that when a boy loves a girl they get married," she paused.

"Go on…"

"And well then they sleep together and then the girl is pregnant, and nine months later she has a baby," she finished.

"See Jacob! She's going to have a baby!"

"Who is going to have a baby?" Bella asked.

"You are," said one of the twins. "Jacob doesn't believe us that we are going to be aunties!"

"But I don't think I'm pregnant," said Bella her eyes were big with fear.

"Yes you are! Do you love Jacob?" Rachel asked.

"Yes but…" she stuttered.

"Jacob, do you love Bella?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," he answered, bowing his head.

"And didn't you just sleep together for your nap?" continued Rachel.

"Yes we did… but how can you be sure?" asked Jacob.

"Because we are older and we know more than you!" said Rachel.

"Know Jacob, you have to get married to Bella or Charlie is going to send her away to a Nunnery and you will never see her again," said Rachel with a very evil smile on her face.

"But I can't marry my best friend!" said Jacob panicked.

"Do you want her to leave?" asked Rachel.

"And never see her again?" added Rebecca.

"I don't want her to go away! But I can't marry her!! She's my friend!" said little Jacob, tears of frustration were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Yes you can. Becca, take Bella to the outside so she can pick flowers for her bouquet. We are having a wedding today!" exclaimed Rachel.

Rebecca grabbed Bella's hand and proceeded to drag her outside. In no time flat they had both of them on the porch ready for the nuptials. Bella was holding a bouquet of wild flowers. Just then Sarah Black arrived.

"Hey kids what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Jacob and Bella are getting married, mom," answered one of the twins.

"Can you take a picture please so they will remember?" added the other, handing her mother a camera.

"Sure sure. I would be glad to," she said taking the camera into her hands. She smiled; she knew what the older girls were up to. She didn't take any pictures, she was waiting for the money shot.

The wedding began. Jacob was crying and Bella looked panicked. Suddenly Bella made a mad dash to the woods screaming that Rene would be angry with her for getting married so young. Sarah Black knew this was it, the money shot. She snapped a picture of her son's fake wedding as he was crying and the bride was running away.

*end of flashback*

"I can't believe you left me at the altar! I was going to make an honest woman out of you!" said Jacob laughing at me.

"Well as I recall someone…and I'm not pointing fingers," I poked him in the chest. "Didn't want to get married and was crying the entire time!"

"Aww come on Bells how was I supposed to react? I was being tied down at seven!" he said laughing. "I still can't believe my mother didn't stop them from doing it."

"Yeah I know, your sisters had some evil ideas," I sighed. I picked up another picture and then another most of them were of me and Jacob in some were his sisters and our parents.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" began Jacob but then he added quickly, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Okay…out with it," I said smiling.

He hesitated. "How come you are not spending the weekend with your boyfriend?" When he saw the reaction on my face he quickly explained himself. "Well Bella I love hanging out with you but I'm just curious…If you were my girlfriend I would want to be with you all the time."

"We had a fight. I yelled at him and well, I told him I didn't want to speak to him till I was no longer mad," I answered his question. I don't know for what reason, but I just couldn't lie to him.

"Oh, I see," he looked down at the pictures and picked up one of his parents. They were smiling and looked so in love. "Do you love him?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yes," I answered.

"The forever kind?" He asked again.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but I stopped. I thought I did, but now? I looked at Jacob; his eyes were still glued to the picture, he was still waiting for my answer. I studied him. I knew I would always love Jacob no matter what he did. He was family and family was forever, but Edward? Forever was a real possibly. Could I love him for that long?

"I don't know Jake," I answered him.

"Do you love me?" he asked. He wouldn't stop looking at the picture.

"You know I do," I replied.

"Forever?" he whispered.

"Yes, I will always love you. Forever, Jake," I answered.

"Then how can you not know if you can love him forever?" he looked up at me. His eyes looked into mine. He looked at me until I broke eye contact. His gaze was too intense.

Trying to change the focus off of me I asked him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. For always and forever," he replied firmly. "Bella, I don't think you can love him forever. He doesn't know you, the real you, I don't think." he looked down at the pictures and picked up another picture. He showed it to me. "Do you remember this? Your first bonfire in La Push?" he asked changing the subject. I knew that he knew that no longer wanted to speak about the subject. The boy knew me too well. I lay down next to him and began to reminisce again.

*****

Jacob's POV

I knew she didn't want to talk about Cullen anymore, so I dropped the subject. But our conversation had given me hope that one day, hopefully soon she would leave him, and at that moment she would give me a chance to be with her the way I wanted. I just had to stay close and wait for my chance.

I lay down next to her and we kept looking at the pictures of our past. As we looked at each of them I became more and more convinced that she was the girl for me. I looked over at her; she had fallen asleep on my floor. I got up and picked her up. She shifted and held on to my neck. I laid her down on my bed and took a step back. She looked so beautiful. Her hair had formed a halo around her head. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard her ask from behind me.

"The couch," I answered.

"Sleep with me like we used to when we were little," she said. She reached her hand out to me. I stepped towards her. She lifted the blankets and I slipped in next to her. She scooted to make room for me. Our foreheads touched and our fingers interlaced. A few minutes later I could hear her steady breathing. Once I knew she was asleep I gave her a kiss, on her pouty lips. I fell asleep the happiest I had been in a long time.

*****

Go ahead and Review I may write a chapter for you!

Hey that kinda rymes!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Thanks to my Beta Smmiskimen!

There is the chapter I promised for being absent for 4 days! It's not a double update but it is a twice as long as my usual chapters!

I don't own Twilight

Jacob's POV

******

I woke up in the middle of the night due to the fact that my arm was asleep. I went to move it and I couldn't. I looked and there was Bella. She was tucked up against me with her arm on my chest and her leg over my waist. The moonlight lit her face, she looked so peaceful. I gently removed my arm from under her head and just stared at her. Her eyes moved under her lids, she was having a dream. I lifted my arm to move her hair off her face. Picking up the stands and lifting them away I couldn't help but twirl them in my fingers. I can't believe that she is here asleep next to me. This felt so right. She fit into me like a puzzle. I just hoped that she realized that soon, that I'm the man she is suppose to be with. I gently began tracing her features. I laid my hand on her cheek. I was startled to see that she leaned into it. She rubbed her cheek into my hand like a cat…my little kitten. I smiled. I knew what I was going to carve next…a little kitten.

"Run with me Jake…," I looked at her lips. She was sleep talking, but the best part was that I was in her dream, and not Cullen. I leaned down and kissed her on her temple. She responded with a smile. I felt my heart jump with joy. I let that joy take over me and rock me back to sleep.

*****

Bella's POV

I woke up with the light of the sun hitting my face. I turned to look at the time, but something was blocking my view. Edward? No, it was warm. I looked up and there was Jake asleep. Slight panic began to set in. Had I really slept with Jake the entire night? This was bad… How was I going to tell Edward? I mean this night was completely innocent but I'm not sure that Edward would see it that way. Then I remembered that I was still angry at him. I brushed the thought of him away. If he didn't understand then that was his problem. I knew what had gone on and that was good enough for me.

I lay there thinking…who was this person in me? I felt…good, confident. It was awkward but it felt good. I came back to reality and took inventory of what was going on. I had my leg over Jake's waist and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I lay there for a minute remembering the moments when we were little and waking up in a similar position. I smiled. I listened to his breathing. It was low and steady. I lifted my hand and hovered it under his nose. His breath was warm, I felt my hand tingle. Then I heard it, a faint thumping. I pressed my ear against his chest. I let my body listen to the rhythm. That was a mistake. I began to feel things, on my neck, on my back, on my breasts, and not to mention a certain area that Edward avoided like the plague. I untangled myself from Jacob. I jumped over him and darted into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet with my head between my legs. I could smell the feeling that Jacob's heart had caused. He caused me to become aroused? Only Edward had been able to do that. I couldn't think of that right now. I got up and went to the sink. I picked up the toothbrush that Jake had given me last night and brushed my teeth.

What was I doing letting myself react to him like I was? He was my best friend, I don't want to screw up what we have. Plus, I reasoned with myself, Jake and I could never have a romantic relationship.

I looked up into the mirror but this time the girl in the mirror was even more beautiful than she had been last night. Her skin was glowing. She looked at me with a look, she nodded. I think I might be going crazy. I shook my head. Plus I love Edward. Then she did it again, she reacted to me. She made a face like she had smelled something bad. I ignored her. Why would I pay attention to her anyway?

I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good mooring Bella," came from the kitchen. I turned to look were the voice had come from.

"Morning Billy," I replied.

"Come on down and have some breakfast. I made pancakes," he said as I walked towards him. "Here, take a seat. I take it Jacob is not awake yet?" I nodded in response. "That boy could sleep all day if you let him. You better eat up before he wakes up or there will be nothing left," he said with a kind smile. We sat in silence eating breakfast. Then I heard a knock at the door. Billy moved away from the table.

"I'll get it Billy," I said motioning for him to eat his breakfast. I walked to the door and opened it. There, standing before me, was a very pretty girl. She had long black hair and dark skin. She looked at me like I was a leper. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, is Jacob home?" she asked.

"Um… yeah he's asleep right now. Can I take a message?" I said trying to be nice.

"No. Can you get him for me? Tell him it's Anna. I want to speak to him," she said in a curt tone.

"Umm…," I turned to Billy. He had a smile on his face.

"Who is it Bella?" Billy asked.

"A girl. Her name is Anna," I answered.

"Can you tell her, like I tell all of the other floozies that come to my door, that it is not very becoming of a young lady to peruse a man? If he wants to talk to them he will," he said very loudly. I turned to the girl, she looked put off.

"Sorry," I whispered and closed the door. I walked back to the table and sat down. "What was that all about, Billy?" I asked.

"Oh well, you know. Jacob makes a good impression on the female population at school. Some are as bold to come looking for him here. That one," he said motioning to the door "comes quite often. She has a big crush on him, but you know he doesn't like it. I think he's more like me. He enjoys 'The Hunt.'"

"The Hunt?" I asked.

"You know, when a guy has to work for a girl's affection. The Hunt." he said.

"Oh." We ate our breakfast in silence.

After a moment he broke the silence. "You know Bella, I think of you as one of my daughters. You are, after all, the daughter of my best friend. You know if you ever need something you could come to us." I looked at him confused. "I mean it Bella, anything," he said very pointedly. "Don't you dare hesitate to ask. A place to stay? This is your house, you can come and go as you please. I'll have Jacob show you were we keep the spare key. Understand?" He asked seriously.

"I understand Billy. Thank you." I looked down at my plate; nobody had ever opened their house to me like that, well, except the Cullens. I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said again. I began to eat my breakfast.

Then to my right I saw Jake slide into the chair.

"So what did I miss?" he asked. Billy and I locked eyes and grinned remembering who had come calling for Jake. "What? What was it?" Jake asked looking between the two of us. He looked suspicious.

"Oh tell him Bella," prodded Billy. I shook my head I was not going to tell Jake that Anna had come to see him. "Oh alright I'll tell him." He turned to Jake who was starting to wolf down the pancakes. Billy was right, that boy could put away food.

"Well your girlfriend, what was her name again Bella?" he turned to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Anna," I replied. Jake stopped eating. This pancake was halfway to his mouth.

"Are you sure it was that one? Yeah, that one. Came looking for you not long ago. She left you a message with Bella I think. She was the one who answered the door," Billy said.

"She's not my girlfriend, Dad," he said in a low tone. He was shooting daggers at his father.

"Well I think she thinks that is the case," Billy retorted. I couldn't help but hide the smile that was surely was on my face. Then Billy spoke again, "Maybe Bella here can set her straight?" I looked up at him confused. "You know go outside walk around all the hangouts; let some of these girls think that you MIGHT have a girlfriend." Jake looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

After swallowing the food that was in his mouth he asked, "Would you Bells? That would get rid of all the headaches that these girls cause me. Please?" He was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"All I have to do is walk with you, right?" he nodded. "If they ask you'll say we are best friends right?" Again, he nodded his head. "Okay fine." A smile spread across both Jake and Billy's faces. Jake began to scarf down his breakfast. "Billy, can I use your phone? I want to call Charlie."

"Sure kid, this is your house, no need to ask remember?" he said giving me a kind smile. Jacob cocked his eyebrow at me in question. I shook my head; he knew I'd tell him later.

I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie.

"Sawn residence," he answered.

"Hey dad it's Bella."

"Hello Bella," replied. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked him.

"No, nothing is wrong. I have a message from Alice Cullen for you, though." I could tell that is what was bothering him. "You know she's called here three times already today? She said and I quote, 'Can you please please tell Bella to call me as soon as she gets in.' Call her Bella, I haven't been able to watch the game at all today, the phone keeps ringing," he said flustered.

"Yeah sure Dad, I'll call her. Don't you want to know how it went last night?" I asked

"I'm sure they took care of you; I have to go, they're going into overtime," he said urgently.

"Alright, bye Dad. I'll be home later tonight."

"See you then Bella." With that he hung up the phone.

I clicked the phone and listened for the dial tone. I dialed Alice's phone number. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Are you okay? I couldn't look into your future!! I was so worri…" She was cut off.

"Bella, its Edward. Can we please talk?"

"No! I asked you to not speak to me until I was ready but you did anyway," I almost yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," his voice sounded so mournful.

"Look Edward I'll be home tonight and I want to be ALONE. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Okay?" I said firmly.

"Please come home to me Bella," there was a real pleading behind his voice. I so wanted to give in to him so badly. I looked over at the table to see if they were listening. I didn't want them to see me give in to my boyfriend. Billy was still eating. Jake noticed that I was looking his way and stuck out his tongue full of food. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny Bella! I can't protect you if I'm not with you!" He sounded angry and hurt. He thought that I had laughed at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you. Jake just showed me his chewed up pancake. He's being silly." I said trying to explain myself.

"Bella, I don't like you spending time with him. He's dangerous," he said. I turned to Jake; he looked at me crossed eyed. I giggled. Jake, my Jake dangerous? I turned away from Jake and spoke in a quiet voice to Edward.

"You are being paranoid. Jake is not dangerous! You know what?" I said trying to get the upper hand on Edward. "You are going to have to put up with Jacob! He's my best friend and HE doesn't treat me like a fragile doll. Whether you like it or not, Edward, he's going to be around a lot. So I think you should get used to the idea!"

"No," he said with a final note. I panicked; I turned to look at Jake. He caught my eye and looked worried. I turned back to the phone.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot see," I seethed into the phone.

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt! You know I can't live without you. I don't want you to be around him, he is not safe," he tried to make me agree with him. I could feel my will leave my body. Just as I was about to agree with him a russet hand took the phone away from me.

"Hello? Charlie?" Jake asked the caller on the other line. He frowned and looked at me accusingly. "Stop right there. You are making her upset and I don't think that is a very gentlemanly thing to do. If you want to speak to her do so on your own time. She is here as my guest and I won't have you giving her grief. Have a nice day." With that he hung up but not before muttering "jerk" under his breath. I couldn't agree more with him and I smiled knowing Edward heard his last remark. Edward had almost made me agree to give up my time with Jake.

"Thank you," I muttered to him. He gave me a quick hug and rubbed my arms. He went back to the table to eat his breakfast. I walked up next to Jake. "I'm going to shower. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I asked my best friend.

"Sure sure help yourself to anything of mine," he said looking up at me with a smile on his lips. A nice shower would help me calm down and get ready for my day with Jake.

*******

Jake's POV

I was still fuming at her "boyfriend." I couldn't get over the look she gave me. She looked scared, panicked even. I wondered what they had been talking about. I knew she would never tell me. She wasn't the kind of girl to air out her dirty laundry. If she was my girlfriend I would make her as happy as I possibly could. I heard Billy clear his throat. I looked up at my father.

"Jake, son. You love her don't you?" I stared at him then simply nodded. "She will come to you. You are her natural choice. Keep her near you. She will realize it in her own time. Women are difficult and complex. I was married to your mother for years. When I thought I knew her she would surprise me." I was surprised Billy was talking to me about girls. I took a hard look at him and realized he wasn't talking to me as my father but as a man. Well if that was the case I might as well be honest with him.

"I want her now. I love her," I replied.

"Yes, I can tell. I think anyone can tell really, just not her. Don't smother her, give her some space. She'll come running to you in the end. He's not right for her, he's unnatural," he said. Then he added "Be patient Jacob, she already loves you, I can tell. She just hasn't admitted it to herself." With that he rolled away from the table.

I looked at my plate of food. I wasn't hungry anymore. I heard Bella turn on the shower. I got up and went to my room. I sat on my bean bag I pulled out my tool box, and I began to carve that kitten and smiled. Billy had said she loved me. Hope filled my heart. Maybe her boyfriend would push her into my arms. What a fool. I would have to thank him for that one day. In the mean time, I didn't like how he was treating her. She was hurting. I focused on the task in my hands. I need to concentrate. I didn't want Bella to see me in this state.

Before I knew it there were two tiny feet in my field of vision directly in front of me. I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful dressed in my clothes. She had on some of my very old jeans, they were a bit long but they fit her waist. I looked up higher. I saw my name written across her chest, she was wearing my sweater with the wolf again. Billy was right, she was mine, she just didn't know it yet. All I had to do was wait.

"Wow Bells, where in the world did you find pants that fit you?" I asked her.

"Well Jacob," she said with her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to be intimidating. "I had a rather hard time, but as you can see they are still a bit long." She held up her leg to show me how they were a good three inches too long.

"Go on sit on the bed. Let me help you." I led her to my bed. She sat down. I rolled up my pants so she wouldn't trip. As I was rolling the last one up I managed to graze her skin. She pulled way.

"Don't! Jake, I haven't shaved!" she said mortified. I couldn't help it roaring with laughter since she looked so cute.

"Sorry Bells," I said after I had stopped laughing. She was red with embarrassment. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. Let me wash this grit off me." I grabbed my towel, some pants, and headed off to the shower.

When I got in the shower I turned the water all the way it would go. I wanted it hot. I needed to relax my body. It ached, my bones and muscles hurt. I guess I was going through a growth spurt. I just didn't expect it to be so fast and painful. At least I wasn't the only one; Embry was going through one as well. He was a few months older me, and even Quil was starting to get bigger. I looked down at my body. My pecks had grown…out of nowhere! How weird. I stepped under the shower head, and hit my head on it. That's even weirder. I had taken a shower yesterday and I still fit. I lathered the soap in my wash cloth and began to wash myself. I was bending over washing my legs when I realized Bella had just been in here…naked and wet… I need to get up and out, I couldn't think of her like that when she was in the other room. I turned off the water and stepped out in front of the mirror, it was fogged up. I wiped it down with my hand. I could see myself; I noticed that I now had a six pack where before there was just a flat stomach. I also noticed that my biceps were betting bigger. Well if this is what the pain from my growth spurt did to my body I wasn't going to complain. I dried myself and pulled on my pants. I dried my hair and went to my room in search of a shirt.

*****

Bella'POV

Jake walked into the room and all I could think was DAMN! And my body agreed.

******

Thanks guys! Go ahead and leave a review I'll reply to any question you may have!

Oh I want to add my Yahoo Messenger ID so add me if you want to talk Twilight!

Sasha_marie_d


	13. Chapter 13

Okay okay Okay! I know you guys want Jake and Bella action BUT she is still with Edward and it's not going to happen… yet. Wait for it.

Anyways I want to thank my beta Smmiskimen.

Thanks for all the reviews!!

Chapter 13

Jacob's POV

*****

I stood in the doorway and Bella had the brightest bush I had ever seen. She was being weird. I walked over to the pile of laundry and began to look for something to put on my top half.

"Oh no you don't, Jacob Black!" I heard Bella yell from behind me. I turned around and looked at her, confused. "I spent a long time doing your laundry you are not going to just…" She couldn't get the words out. She was motioning to the pile of clothes that I had knocked over in search of a shirt. She blew right past me and righted the pile of clothes. "Now," she said with a stern face, I knew she meant businesses. "You are not leaving this room until you put all of these things away!" I couldn't help but smile at her. "No, No, No. Your Jacob charm is not going to work this time now get to it!" I was shocked! Who was this girl giving orders like that? I had to say I rather liked it. She looked me dead set in the eyes, daring me to refuse her orders.

"Alright Bella take it easy," I said as I took everything out of the top drawer and began to put my clothes in it. I heard an exasperated sigh come from Bella. I turned to look what I had done wrong only to find that she was gone. Then, as suddenly as she left, she came back with trash bags.

"Alright Jacob Black, you, my dear friend, are a slob and being the good friend that I am I will help you clean and sort though all your….junk! Now let's go through your things. I'm going to make three piles; one that is trash, another to wash, and the last to keep got it?" She gave me a look as to say "or else."

"Okay, have it your way," this bossy Bella was a strange creature. Fascinating! She held up things for me to see and she would ask me in what pile I would like them in, I would motion to the destined place for each object. By the time we were done I was amazed at how much trash I did have.

"Jake…." she was standing in front of me. "I'm sorry I went all anal on you but I just can't stand everything not having its place," she looked down at the floor and began to shuffle her feet.

"Bella, look at me," I said and she looked up at me through her lashes, keeping her head down. "It's okay. It's about time someone put me in my place. Seriously, don't worry about it. I should've done this a long time ago," she raised her head; there was a smile across her pink lips. I desperately wanted to kiss those lips; they felt like they belonged to me. Then those lips moved and I was captivated by the sensual movement. Something came into my field of vision moving quite rapidly from left to right.

"Earth to Jake? Hello? Jake are you in there?" from a distance I made the connection that it was those lips, the ones I was enraptured with, that were trying to engage me in conversation.

"Oh yeah! I'm right here. Sorry I just completely spaced out," I couldn't believe that I had done that. "Okay I need a shirt," I said aloud. She walked over to my dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a green hoodie.

"Here put these on. You look good in a white t-shirt and green is your color," she watched me put them on with a weird look on her face, and for the first time I couldn't place it.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you get taller?" she asked.

"Maybe, I guess. You ready to head out? Let's hit first Beach." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out my room. I found Billy still glued to the television. "Alright dad, 'Operation Get Rid of Floozies' is about to go into effect. We'll be back later!" Billy didn't even look up he was too engrossed in the game.

We walked to First Beach in silence. I could tell Bella was mulling something over but I didn't ask what it was; she would tell me when she was ready. We didn't keep secrets from each other. In fact, I don't think I would ever be able to keep anything from her. We got to First Beach and she was still thinking.

"Jake?"

"Yes Bells?"

"Do you think that if you love someone you should do everything to be with that person?" she asked.

"I would," I replied. "But you know what they say, love is bliss. But I've also heard that some love can be toxic and others painful. Kinda like the love that Sam and Leah have now." She looked at me, confusion written all over her face. "Oh I didn't tell you? Sam is with Emily and he's head over heels for her but he still loves Leah and she still loves him. She has become a heartless harpy because she loves Sam, still. It's quite scandalous." I reached for her hand because she was beginning to lag behind me. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about something… I'm not sure yet, what it is though," she said, still thinking. We walked in silence, hand and hand. "Jake?"

"Yep?"

"Is your offer to get me to do reckless and stupid things still up?"

"Sure is. Why?"

"Can you help me with this one thing? Edward treats me like I might break if I breathe too hard, and I'm starting to believe him. Help me prove him wrong?"

Was she really asking me to do something her boyfriend didn't let her do? I didn't want to put her in danger. She was so small and I had to agree with her boyfriend that she was breakable, but she needed this. She needed to feel strong; it meant something to her. I knew if I didn't help her she would find a way to do it by herself. At least with me I could keep her in one piece as I drove her to the Emergency room. I had this horrible image in my mind of her bleeding to death in the middle of the woods because she did something stupid and that I was not being there to be her wingman.

"Jake? You don't have to… I was just hoping that you would." She speed off but I caught her quickly.

"Bells wait!" I caught her by the arm and turned her to face me. "I'm your Clyde remember? Anything dangerous, count me in. I'm insulted that you would even think that I wouldn't agree to die in a hail of gun fire with my Bonnie!" I flashed a smile and she looked happy. Well, that made one of us. I don't want her to get hurt but she needed to break free in her own little way, and well, I would help.

"Hey Jacob!" I stopped. I knew that voice, it was Quil. I turned to look and sure enough it was him and Embry. They jogged up to us. "Hey man what's up?" He asked before he turned to look at Bella. "Hey there! I'm Quil and that is Embry," he said motioning to my silent friend. He wrapped his arm around Bella. I was about to punch him when Bella snaked her way from him and grabbed my hand. "Ahh you must Bella! You are the only girl he would allow to hold his hand." God he had a big mouth.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked them.

"We were looking for you actually. We are on our way to go cliff diving. Do you guys want to tag along?" Quil answered. Bella lit up when she heard cliff diving.

"What do you think Bells?" I asked my Bonnie. She looked at my friends and I could tell that Quil's touchy feely ways kinda irritated her but you get what you see with that boy. She nodded her head. The boys joked and played around all the way there. I stayed with Bella, making sure she felt included.

Once we were almost there Quil came up behind me and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Jacob, man, my friend, my pal. You are going to jump off the highest point right? You chickened out last time remember?"

"That's a load of bull and you know it. As I remember it you were complaining that your back hurt so you couldn't jump. You talk the talk but deep down you are a wimp!" I laughed at him and he playfully punched me on the arm.

"Aww man, why are you busting my balls? And you know what? It was hurting!" Quil replied to my teasing.

"Neither of you two would've done it, that cliff is way too high," Embry said smiling.

"Oh what do you know Mr. Goody Goody?" Quil retorted smirking.

Bella seamed enthralled in the exchange between us boys. We were there, we had arrived, but there was just one little problem.

"Hold on Jacob THEY are here," Embry said. And they were, Sam's little gang.

*****

Bella's POV

All of a sudden the boys stopped. Who were THEY? Embry was looking at something in the distance. I followed his gaze. There were three big guys standing at the top of a cliff almost directly above us. It was so high. One of them stepped off the cliff followed by the next. I grabbed Jake's arm, were they crazy? It was too high they would surely get hurt! The third one got a running start and flipped in the air a few times before hitting the water.

"Jake, are they okay?" I asked, holding on to his arm, tightly.

"Yeah they will be fine. They are just showing off," he replied rubbing my shoulders.

"Dude, those guys make me nervous. We should just go and come back some other time. What do you guys say?" suggested Quil.

"Yeah," agreed Embry.

"Why should we leave?" I whispered so only Jake could hear.

"I'll explain later," he replied. I felt his breath across my neck. I shivered, he mistook it and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

I watched as the three men walked out of the water. It was almost in slow-motion. It could've been a scene from Baywatch. Their muscles rippled as they exited the water. Their hair was soaking wet and released water down their perfectly sculpted chests. I was mesmerized. Then, I recognized them; they were the ones from yesterday! I studied them more closely. Yes it was definitely them. The tall one was the one who answered the door. He was good looking, but not as good looking as Jake. I felt Jake tighten his hold on me. He was looking at me with a fierce protective look on his face. I looked back at the wet men. How had they gotten to us so quickly?

"Jacob, Embry," said one of them. I guess it was the leader. The other two stood on each side flanking him. Their posture was relaxed but alert, and dangerous.

"Hello Sam," I heard Embry reply.

Jake said nothing, he just stared them down daring them to do something. Had this been Edward he would've fled with me in tow so I wouldn't get hurt, but Jacob stood his ground with an arm around me protectively.

"Sam said 'Hello', Jacob," said the tall one. He looked like he had a short fuse, and it was about to blow.

"Up yours Paul!" Jake said shooting daggers at him.

"What did you say, Boy?" Paul screeched between his teeth. He took a step towards Jake. I squeezed him in fear for his safety. There was something off with that guy. Jake moved me behind him and stepped forward. The movement made Paul focus on me. "How cute you are protecting your Emily."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Jacob seethed as he gave Paul a good look down. Paul still had his eyes locked on me and was still advancing, Jake growled seeing this. "Stand down Paul!" Jake said with authority. Paul's step faltered. He seemed to be struggling with something. Whatever it was he got over it and gave Jake a triumphant smile.

"Not yet, Pup!" Paul looked like he was about to launch himself at Jake, who pushed me into Embry.

"What are you doing to do, Paul? Just because you have the council's blessing doesn't make you shit!" Jake spit out at him. Then Paul got so mad that he began to shake.

"Enough, Paul!" Sam said with authority. Paul looked pissed but said nothing. "We'll be seeing you two." He looked directly at Jake and Embry as he said it. He turned to leave and Paul followed him. The other one stayed; he looked at Jake and Embry with a sad look. "Jared, move it!" Sam called; he was already half way up the cliff with Paul close behind him.

Jared mumbled something that sounded like "Later my brothers" before he followed Sam and Paul up the cliff again.

I looked at Quil, he looked a bit put out that he hadn't been included in the greeting.

"Shit Jacob!" Quil said patting Jake on the back. "I thought you and Paul were about to go at it!"

"Yeah, so did I," added Embry. "You have balls of steel."

I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself at Jake and hugged him as tight as I could. His arms were around me in an instant. I pulled away and punched him in the chest.

"Jake, I was so scared!" I yelled at him.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry, he won't hurt you, I promise" he said holding his arms out to me. I swatted them away. From the corner of my eye I saw Quil and Embry sneak off with a "see you later." They weren't afraid of those overgrown men but of a hysterical girl they couldn't handle.

"I wasn't scared for myself! I was scared for you! You…you dumb shit!" He was taken aback by my words.

"Bella did you just cuss?" he asked, an incredulous smile broke across his face. I couldn't be mad at him when he was smiling. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. I let the sobs out that I had been holding in. Jake just held me. I was so scared that he was going to get hurt. When I was done crying he pulled up my chin and wiped my tears with his sleeve. Then he bent down and kissed me. I was in shock! It was on the cheek, but it burned with love. He smiled at me and led me back up the beach. I noticed a group of people to my right, among them were Quil and Embry.

"I promised you danger and trouble and I delivered so you can't be mad at me," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile and hug him closer.

We walked by Embry and Quil. Jake gave them a quick wave before we passed them. We walked up the trail that headed back to Jake's house. Jake's hand never left mine the entire way there.

*****

Review and I'll post sooner than later!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys for all the reviews! The last chapter pushed over 200! I can't believe it especially for a new author like me!

Thank you to My Beta Smmiskimen! Also thanks to Goldengirl62 you are so sweet!

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

*****

We walked into the door and saw Billy still watching television. Jake shook his head. He leaned over to whisper to me. "I don't think I could get him away from that thing with a crowbar if a game was on." I giggled at the image. My giggling caught Billy's attention.

"So how did 'Operation Get Rid of Floozies' go?" Billy asked. Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "Not good huh? Well Jacob, can you show Bella were we keep the spare key to the house?" He turned back to whatever game he was watching.

"Come on Bells," I followed him out the door around back of the house to the garage; he walked over to a work station and stopped. "Okay you see all these jars of random nuts, bolts, and nails?" I nodded. "Can you guess which one the key is in?" I looked at him exasperated. "Okay okay I'll tell you. You see this jar?" he held it up to me and showed me a small wolf on the bottom. "It's in here." he poured out the contents, among them was a silver key. He looked thoughtful for a moment then asked me, "Is this what Billy was talking about earlier with you?" he asked me.

"Yes. He opened the doors to your house for me. You have no idea how much that means to me," I replied. He gave me a big smile

"Bells you are always welcome here!" his arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I melted in his embrace; he was so warm and lovely. Then I remembered, Edward. I pulled away from Jake reluctantly. I was with Edward; I couldn't be having more physical contact with my best friend than I had with my boyfriend.

"Jake I better be getting home. I haven't fed Charlie in a while and I don't think he can fend for himself very well."

"You're not mad at me for what happened down at the beach are you?" he asked me nervously.

"No. Why would you think that? I don't think I could ever be mad at you Jake," I found myself reaching for his cheek; I wanted so bad to touch him but I had to pull back. I was with Edward and I loved him. "Walk me to my car?" he nodded. When we got to my car I turned to him, he reached towards me and began to fiddle with the draw strings on the sweater that I was wearing, which reminded me. "I'll give you your sweater back tomorrow, is that okay?"

"You can keep it Bella," he said smiling. "It fits you, its way too small for me. See you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah sure!" I said happily. "I had almost forgotten about it."

"Aww Bella, your breaking my heart!" he clutched his chest dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen Jake!" I laughed at him.

"I'm not a drama queen! Drama King maybe, but not a queen!" He opened the door of my truck for me. I hopped in and rolled down the window. "Bells?"

"Yeah?" I replied turning on the engine on.

"Nothing…" he had a strange look on his face. "Drive safely. See you tomorrow," he reached in and stroked my hair. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright I better be getting home," I said reluctantly. He pulled his hand away and drove off. I looked in the rearview mirror he was standing there waving at me; I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving something behind. I pulled up to Charlie's house and right outside parked was Alice's Porsche, how weird. I let myself in and there was Alice sitting with my father watching the game.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's musical voice rang out.

"Hey kid. Alice came by to say hello to you. When I told her you were out I invited her to stay with me and watch the game till you got home," after a moment he added. "Why don't you girls go up stairs and chat? I'll call you down when the pizza gets here," he turned back to whatever sport he had been watching, probably the same one that Billy was watching over in La Push.

Alice danced up the stairs and I followed, I was always amazed at the grace of this tiny vampire. When we walked in to my room I noticed that Alice had a weird look on her face like someone was waving rotten cabbage in her face.

"What's up Alice?" I asked her suspiciously, I had a feeling that this had to do with Edward.

"I just wanted to come say hello to my favorite human!" she sang.

"Did Edward put you up to this?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I need to hear it from her.

"Yes," she replied she hung her head. "I know you don't like it but Edward IS very protective, sometimes to a fault. I hope you are not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Alice but I am irritated. He can't be treating me like this… I feel like a caged animal sometimes. Do you know what I mean?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I think you should talk to him and tell him that he maybe a little bit more understanding."

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything."

"Why don't you guys ever go to La Push? I've invited you guys to come along several times and you always make up an excuse," I was getting very irritated with all the secrecy around me.

"Bella I can't tell you that I'm sorry," She truly did look sorry. "But what I can tell you is another thing but you must promise you won't tell Edward I told you, please?"

"Yeah sure," Finally some answers! I thought to myself.

"I can't see anything in La Push. As soon as you cross the border I can't see you and well that makes not just Edward but all of us nervous. We couldn't bear if anything happened to you," she came up to me and held my hands. "We all love you Bella and we want to keep you safe and out of harm's way. We owe you that much after what happened with James."

"So you can't see me in La Push at all?" I was bewildered.

"Not just you. Nobody, not a thing, as soon as they step over the border I can't see them they just vanish. It's almost like a glitch," she giggled. "So Bella how was La Push?" she sat on my bed. She looked like a little child bouncing up and down, how I love that little pixie.

"Well it was fine. I had a lot of fun with my best friend Jake," I replied. Alice frowned.

"I thought I was your best friend!" she cried out indignantly.

"You are you are!" I said trying to soothe her. "You are my best girlfriend. It's just that Jake and I go way back. We have been friends since we were little and well you just can't go replacing something like that. Please don't be mad at me," I pleaded.

She smiled, "I'm not mad at all. I understand, you've known him longer so he's just your best friend because it is on a first come first serve basis," Her smile showed that she understood. She was such a good friend. "But you have to make it up to me! How about we go shopping after school tomorrow?!"

"No Alice, I can't," She pouted at my words. "Seriously Alice, I have plans for tomorrow and you know that! Jake is coming over so I can help him with his school work. Then it's Monday night football and dinner. Can we go some other time, perhaps?"

"Okay fine. Tuesday? I've been dying to get you out of all this frumpy clothing you wear," she said motioning to all of the clothes that I had in the closet. "Speaking of which, Bella what in the world are you wearing?"

"Oh this? It's not mine. It's Jake's he let me borrow them since I didn't have an extra change of clothes at his house. I know the pants are a little big but I love this sweater!" Alice came up closer and sniffed at the sweater, and frowned. "What? Do I smell bad or something" I asked.

"No you just smell off… Well not you, never mind." She clapped her hands together. "On Tuesday it is! I can't wait!" She then got a black look on her face. I knew she was having a vision, when it was over she smiled. "The delivery guy is going to be here in about five minutes. I better get going before he gets here. I don't like eating your kind of food."

"Alright." I followed her down the stairs.

"Bye Chief!" Alice said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"You're not staying for pizza?" My dad asked her.

"No thank you. Esme would be upset if I spoiled my appetite. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice, see you at school tomorrow," I waved at her from the door. She took off in her Porsche.

"She is such a nice girl," I heard my dad say from the couch. I simply nodded from the door. I saw the delivery guy pull up.

"Dad the pizza is here."

We ate in front of the television. When we were done I cleaned everything up and headed up stairs. As I got ready for bed I looked over at the window, it was shut. Company tonight would be nice but being still mad at Edward I wasn't going to invite him in, at least not tonight. I went to sleep that night alone.

When I woke up in the morning I dreaded seeing Edward, I knew he would be mad at me or at least disgruntled. As I was eating breakfast I saw his Volvo pull up, my heart filled with dread. I was not looking forward to seeing him. Maybe not speaking to him over the weekend was not a good idea after all. I got my book bag and headed out the door. He was standing on the passenger side waiting for me, when I got close he simply just opened the door. I slipped in the car and Edward closed the door after me. I watched him as he walked over to the other side of the car and got in, he said nothing. I was getting even more and more nervous as we got closer to school.

By the time we lunch was over I couldn't take it anymore! I was furious! He still hadn't spoken to me. During the rest of my classes I was fuming. I knew I was a simple human, but god dammit! I was in this relationship and he was going to hear me out as soon as school was over! During the last period Alice approached me.

"Don't push him too far. Remember you need to take it slow with him. Baby steps." she looked worried. Well she should! I was about to rip her brother a new one!

On my way to the car I began to wonder where all this hostility towards Edward had come from, he had always been good to me. Well I didn't care right now I needed him to know what I expected from him. For the first time I beat him to the car, I heard the car beep and I knew Edward was on his way. I opened the unlocked door and sat inside. He joined me a few seconds later.

"We need to talk," I said turning to him.

"Yes we do Bella," He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Well let me go first," he nodded at my request. He put the car into gear and he began the familiar drive to my house. I looked out the window for a few seconds before turning to him, "Edward, you know I love you but honestly you can't be treating me like a little bird you keep caged up. I want to fly free, do things, exciting things. I know you think I'm breakable, and I am, I know that, but you need to let me make my own mistakes. Seriously you can't keep me locked up in a tower… I think with time I may come to resent you for that, and well frankly, I don't want that to happen. I love you so much; I don't think that I could bear to lose you." I sighed; we had arrived at my house. Edward turned to me and with a slight smile he began to speak.

"So is this what you're so upset with me about? You basically want to do the normal human things right?" he asked. I just nodded my head. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he began to speak again. "Think I can handle that," he smiled at me. "On one condition."

"Okay let's hear it," finally he was giving into me!

"That you have someone with you at all times if I'm not there to protect you. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed. In my mind I was happy he didn't specify only his family had to be there. That left a loop hole to get into mischief with Jake! But I was mostly happy that he was willing to try. This was one of the reasons why I loved him so much, he could understand of my human need and demands. I leaned over to kiss him. He met me half way, my insides turned to jello. I felt his tongue run across my lips and I granted him access to my mouth. Suddenly he stopped. I felt the anger from earlier reappear.

"Someone is coming Bella," he explained, immediately the anger subsided. I turned towards the road and I saw Billy's truck appear about five seconds later. I climbed out of the Volvo. As soon as the truck stopped in front of the house, Jake bounded out. He had a big smile on his face. It took him a few steps to reach me and he wasted no time in wrapping me in a hug, he lifted me clear off the ground. I laughed; it was so good to see him. I knew I had spent the entire weekend with him but it felt like forever.

When he put me down I saw Edward. His mouth was pulled into a tight line. He gave me a wave and sped off. What was that about I thought as I followed his car with my eyes? He drove past Billy's truck and then I noticed the look Billy was giving Edward, well if looks could kill. Sometimes I just don't understand men. I looked up at Jake; he still had a big smile plastered on his face.

"I have to tell you what happened today at school! I thought 'Operation Get Rid of Floozies' had been a bust but no sir! That is a negative," He jabbered pulling me up the steps. I turned and waved bye to Billy, I knew he would be back later. Jake reached into one of the potted plants that hung by the door and pulled out the spare key.

"You know where our key is?" I asked. He turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, now we are even. Don't you want me to tell you what happened today?" he asked, the silly grin still plastered on his face.

"I sure do. Tell me everything." We sat down at the kitchen table, I handed Jake a soda and he began his story.

*****

Read and review! Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

First I apologize for not posting sooner! I had the worst case of writers block because I knew what I wanted to write but for some reason I kept typing "Anderson Cooper is hot" Or "Obama stole Clinton's Nobel prize" I blame CNN but I finally got it out of my brain and down my fingers and now it's posted! yay! Thank you to my Beta Smmiskimen!

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

****

Jacob had a big smile on his face. I sat next to him waiting for him to begin his story. He had already chugged his second Pepsi and was working on the third.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I was getting just a wee bit impatient.

"Hold your horses Bells," he chuckled. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!" He got up and began to rummage though the cabinets. He certainly felt at home. He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, I couldn't help but smile. He sat at the table with two bowls and some milk. He handed me the smaller of the bowls and helped himself to the cereal before he poured milk on it he picked out the hearts and, without even thinking about it twice, he put them in my bowl. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked up at me suspiciously.

"What do I have something on my face?" he asked. This was the perfect time to get even with him for putting his cooties on me the other night. I stepped out of my chair and got right up in his face. He held very still looking bewildered. I don't know what came over me but I licked his face, starting from his chin to his cheek and ending at his forehead. The look on his face was priceless!

"Oh my god, Bella! Did you just lick my face?" He was still sitting there shocked.

"Sure did!" I said happily. "Pay back is a bitch isn't it?" I don't know what shocked him more me licking his face or swearing at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot around him lately.

"You know Bells…," He just shook his head, a big smile on his face. "You shouldn't start anything like that with me," he gave me a stern glare. "This is war Bells and I like to win." after a moment he gave me a wicked grin. "So watch your back Bella, two can play that game. Alright do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes. You are the one that keeps changing the subject."

"Am not!" he stuck his tongue out at me; it was like I was nine again and talking to my best friend. "Okay fine, here it goes"

*******

*Earlier the same day in La Push*

Jacob's POV

Monday had come way too soon and that meant that my weekend with Bella was long gone. The only thing that made today a good day was that I was going to Bella's house later on. Embry picked me up for school in his dad's old pickup, as usual. When we arrived to the small parking lot of our small school Quil was waiting for us at our usual spot. He spotted us and walked over with a big grin on his face.

"So Em, did you tell him what happened?" Quil asked Embry. What in the world was going on?

"No I didn't. You asked me not to tell him unless you were there, remember?" Embry replied.

"Let's not tell him. Let's see how this plays out today," after a moment he added. "I may not be able to wait that long. Let's see how long we can hold out," He and Embry both looked at me with identical smiles on their faces.

"Okay what in the world are you guys talking about?" I asked they were definitely up to something.

"If you wait a while you will see, don't worry about it man. Embry and I will protect you if anything gets out of hand," Quil snickered. This was a little weird; usually Quil would talk my ear off. We walked though the Middle School buildings on our way to the buildings that were for High School students.

"Jacob! Hey Jacob wait for me!" I turned there was little Seth Clearwater jogging towards me, his backpack was almost as big as he was.

"Here comes the president of your fan club," Quil laughed and Embry smiled.

"Be cool guys. He's a nice kid," I retorted.

"If you like him so much why don't you marry the nerd?" Quil teased.

"He'd rather marry Bella!" Embry added, they broke into laughter at my expense. Sometimes I just wanted to punch them both.

I turned my attention to the fast approaching eighth grader. He was always made fun of for being such a little guy. I once caught some freshmen throwing him in the trash can. There was one thing that I couldn't stand and that was people being assholes for no reason, and well Seth was a good kid. I couldn't stand idly aside and let the little guy be scarred for life, so I saved him. Ever since that day Seth was my friend, well a friend that followed me like a little puppy. He was harmless enough and if I could make his Middle School experience a little easier on the little kid, then well, I would do it.

"Hey Jacob!" he said breathlessly his backpack looked like it was about to topple him over. "How are you man?" I had to smile at the little boy, he was…. well there was just no other word for it but, adorable.

"I'm good kid," I answered.

"I saw you at the beach the other day with the daughter of the chief of police."

"Yeah I was hanging out with my friend, Bella," I smiled at the boy.

"She's your friend?" He looked confused. "It didn't look like it from where I was. Anna and the other girls where…" I didn't get to hear what they were. Quil had the poor boy in a head lock and his hand over Seth's mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed at Seth. "Let him figure it out for himself."

"Quil let him go, and what the hell are you guys talking about? You two are being cryptic," I was getting frustrated with the little games they were playing.

Quil let Seth go. The poor kid was still smiling, like being put in headlock was a gesture of love, but having Leah as a sister… It just might be in his book. "Oh I wish I could be there when everything goes down," he said giddy with excitement. Apparently he was in with whatever Quil and Embry were cooking up.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked the trio in front of me. They just smiled at me, I felt like I was missing something.

"Don't worry Jacob. I'm sure you'll be okay. How much hurt can a bunch of…" Seth stopped talking when Embry gave him a look that shut him up real quick. I would have to ask Embry how he did it. Seth never shut up around me.

"You know what guys if you won't tell me what it is then, I don't want to know," I was getting annoyed with them. I turned on my heels and walked over to Building C were my first period class was held. Behind me I heard Seth ask, "He's walking into the den of wolves, isn't he?"

"Yeah we better catch him before they scratch him up," After a moment I saw Quil and Embry on my flanks, like guard dogs. I sat in first period and the first thing I noticed was that my knees knocked on the desk. Shit, was I getting bigger or was the world just shrinking around me? After a moment I saw the teacher's assistant, a senior named Kim, walk into through door. She came and sat next to me in the back row like she always did. She was kind of a loner, I had only had spoken to her a few of times she seemed nice. She had this huge crush on Jared. I guess girls go for assholes; we nice guys always come in last. I thought of Bella. Her boyfriend didn't do right by her and that in my book made him an ass.

"Oops! Sorry!" I looked up. Kim had dropped her note book it had landed on my foot. I bent down to pick it up; I noticed that it had little hearts with Jared's and her name written in the middle. His name was also scribbled all over the back of the notebook, along with his last name attached to her first name. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up at me terrified that I had learned her secret.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Jared that you guys are married. It will be our secret," she blushed under her dark skin. I couldn't help but smile at her. She squeaked and went back to doing whatever it was she did, most likely doodling Jared's name. I sort of felt bad for her, Jared was also a senior, he was Mr. Ladies Man, and he would never go for a nice girl like Kim. Jared was a nice guy as far as I could tell, but he liked his women fast and loose. I had a feeling that Kim was neither of those things. The first bell rang signaling that everyone to get to class. I hated my first period, first of all because I was never really awake enough to learn math in the morning and well secondly, because Quil and Embry didn't have it with me. If they did then this would be a hell of a lot more interesting for me, maybe not so much for the teacher.

A set of red nails drumming on my desk interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see to whom they belonged to, my eyes locked on Kyla. She looked pissed. "What's up?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she flipped her hair and sat in the seat in front of me with a "Humph." The second bell rang and everyone settled in their chairs. I was trying to pay attention to class in order to minimize the homework I would have to do later when a neatly folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it and it said, "You are an asshole" in a neat and loopy print. I was taken back, how the hell am I an asshole? I wrote back "Excuse me?" and passed it back to Kyla, I knew she wrote it. She turned around and just gave me the finger. To my left I heard Kim giggle, well I'm glad someone found this funny. I give up on girls, I swear they are aliens. Finally the bell rang and I went to second period. Nothing else happened until lunch, if someone would've told me what was going to happen I would've stayed at home and faked the flu.

I walked into the lunch room with my wingmen, after loading up on food we went outside were I found Seth sitting at the picnic table that were we always sat.

"Has anything happened yet?" the little guy asked.

"No, not yet," Embry answered.

"Oh good! I hope I can see it unfold," Seth answered bouncing up and down.

"Seth chill," I placed my hand on the kid's shoulder, he reminded me of the energizer bunny. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" They just smiled at each other this was getting very annoying.

"JACOB BLACK!" I heard a screech coming from behind me. I felt Seth squeak with excitement under my hand. I turned to look for whoever it was that was yelling for me, they sounded pissed. I locked eyes on Anna, she was marching up to me looking mad as hell. Kyla was right behind her as well as Anna's entire posse of harpies. I looked past the harpies and I saw that people were pouring out of the lunchroom to see the commotion. Anna stopped right in front of me; her face was contorted with fury. I wonder what I had done to make her so mad at me. I tried to think, well we had made out, once a long time ago… but that couldn't be it.

All of a sudden I felt a stinging sensation on the left side of my face.

"You asshole!" Anna screamed at me, I was completely lost and well just a little pissed.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled back at her.

"That was for making me look like an idiot! I claimed you! You are MINE! You get that? Mine, not some pale freak's!" she spat at me.

"Again what the hell are you talking about? I was never yours! Are you crazy?" This girl was going to make me lose my cool.

"Jacob Black, I could have any boy in this high school and I chose you, so even if you don't like it you are mine! I was trying to get you to realize that when I went to your house yesterday! But instead your pale girlfriend answered the door and then later I saw you canoodling with her in the beach! You have no idea how humiliated I am! You and I are OVER!" She marched away and I just stood there confused. What the hell was that all about? As she was leaving her friends hissed nasty things at me in the ball park of "cheater" and "jerk."

Behind me the boys burst out laughing!

"Well that went better than I expected," Embry said after he got some control over his laughter.

"You knew that she was going to make a spectacle in the middle of the quad? And you didn't tell me? You guys are assholes!" They were getting on my last nerve.

"No man we didn't know she was going to go that far but she was pissed yesterday. Remember after we saw Sam and his gang?" I nodded to Quil to continue but Embry picked up the narrative.

"Well when Bella was having her 'fit" and we left we caught up with Anna and her friends they were having a picnic at the beach with some of the seniors."

"And my sister!" Added Seth.

"Yeah you wouldn't have been allowed if she wasn't there," Quil teased Seth.

Embry continued. "Yeah well when we got there Anna asked where you were. We told her that you were out with a girl. Her friends began asking all these questions and being weird. Nobody understands them any ways…" Seth shook his head.

"I know what they were thinking, my sister told me," he turned to me and explained. "You know a few months ago at the bonfire?" I nodded. "Well I guess you made out with Anna?" I nodded again. "Well after that she was under the impression that you two were an item. She got in a couple of fights with other girls over you, because you had gotten to first base with her, she got to claim you or something like that. I don't know I don't understand that part," Seth said before Quil interrupted.

"That girl had some screws loose. Man you better watch your back and hope she doesn't stalk you or anything."

"I bet she sleeps with a picture of you," Embry added laughing.

"Fuck you!" I said to Embry and to make sure he got the point I flipped him the bird.

"Well I guess in 'Girl World' you were her unofficial boyfriend," Seth continued. "My sister told me that she would go to your house a lot to ask you out," he paused as if waiting for me to tell him if she did or not. When I didn't answer him he continued, "Well Leah says that Anna was humiliated and hurt that you showed up with a girl at the beach and paraded her in front of her and her friends."

"Man those girls were pissed they were calling you all kinds of names! They had this mob mentality thing going on. I thought you and Paul almost getting in a fight was intense but these girls freaked me out," Quil shuddered at the memory.

"You know I don't think it really was Anna's idea to make this big deal out of it. You should have heard them, they were really egging her on," Seth defended Anna. "I think her girlfriends pushed her into it. She just couldn't bear to lose face in front of the school."

I heard the bell ring for Seth to go back to his classes. I sat down and ate my lunch, my cheek still stung a bit. I thought about what Seth said about what Anna did, the little tyke may have a point. Anna was a proud person; it made sense that she would pull a dramatic stunt like slapping me in the middle of lunch to save face.

"Jacob?" I looked to my right and there was a girl standing there. What was her name again? Vanessa!

"Oh hey Vanessa," I smiled at her.

"I heard that you and Anna… Well I was wondering if you had some time if you wanted to hang out?" I couldn't believe what was happening! First I get dumped by a girl I had no idea that I was dating, now I'm getting asked out.

"Sorry Vanessa," I heard Quil say behind me. "But the reason that my buddy here and Anna are no longer a thing is because Jacob here has a new lady to be the mistress of his little beating heart." I turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Oh," was all that Vanessa said before she left.

For the next several periods I was either being asked out or being the pun of every joke for being slapped by a girl. By the end of the day the entire story spread through the school like wildfire; which was the only kind of fire that the La Push ever had. Everyone knew that Jacob Black had dumped Anna for a pale girl and that the pale girl and I were in a serious relationship. I guess the slap was worth it in the end; I was "officially" a taken guy. When school was over I walked out and saw my dad waiting for me to take me to Bella's house. When from the corner of my eye I spotted Anna, I motioned for my dad to give me a second.

"Hey Anna!" I yelled trying to get her attention. When I reached her she was getting into her red Camry.

"What Jacob?" She looked like she had been crying.

"What was that all about?" I enquired.

"It was nothing Jacob forget it."

"It doesn't seem like nothing if you were crying."

"Okay, well… I've had this big crush on you for like, ever and when we kissed at that bonfire I thought we made a connection. I know now that I was mistaken but before I realized that, I had already told everyone that you and I were a…thing," she couldn't stop looking at the steering wheel. "I would go to your house to ask you to be my boyfriend so the things I told my friends would be true, but when I saw you with your girlfriend you guys looked so in love. I knew that you and I never had the connection I thought we shared that night. My friends thought you were cheating on me. I couldn't lose face so I 'broke up' with you. In the end not telling the truth from the beginning turned and bit me in the ass. Now people think I'm a bitch and that you are a cheater, and for that I'm sorry." She looked up at me. I knew at that moment that she had made a mistake and well who was I to judge her?

"It's okay Anna. I'm sorry I kissed you and didn't have feelings for you in return, I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," I apologized. "No hard feelings? What do you say?" I asked sticking my hand out to shake hers.

"No hard feelings," she said with a smile and took my hand. "You know your girlfriend is very lucky to have a guy like you."

"Yeah. Thanks. I guess. Bye," I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry I slapped you!" I heard her yell at me.

I turned, "Sure sure, no worries." I got in my dad's truck.

"How was school?" He asked.

"You know same old," I automatically answered. Oh the way down I laughed to myself, Seth had been right about Anna. Then I thought about what Anna said, "When I saw you with your girlfriend you guys looked so in love." She didn't say I looked in love with Bella, but that WE looked in love. I don't think I've ever been happier. When we arrived at Bella's her boyfriend was there but not even he could dampen my spirits, I jumped out of the truck and hugged my "girlfriend."

*****

I have a poll going on my profile about what I should work on next. I have several stories in my mind but I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read! Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so I'm posting this without my Beta to proof read it because I won't be around my computer for the next several days and I wanted to post a chapter before the week was over. Simmiskimen I love you you are the best Beta ever!_

_I hope this chapter gives answers to some questions and to those who are afraid that I wont meet the M rating It's coming soon! Give it a few more chapters!_

_I don't own Twilight :-(_

**Jacob's POV**

*****

Bella stared at me in shock.

"So you got slapped today by a crazy girl and you haven't been happier? I don't understand you Jacob Black," she rested her head in her soft pale hands and studied me. "You are something strange, I swear!"

"Speaking of which you missy have a potty mouth! You are a lady and you should act as such," I teased her but her face darkened.

"Sometimes a 'lady' gets tired of being so proper all the time!"

"I suppose you are right," I smiled at her little temper tantrum.

"Don't suppose! I am! Jake please don't expect me to be perfect!" She looked down at her hands. I lifted her chin. I knew what was bothering her, him.

"So you my lady want to rumble with the boys, I take it?"

"Something like that," she dropped her chin again. I put two and two together, plus it helped that I could read Bella like a book. She wanted to let her hair down, but she didn't. He expected her to be his perfect little lady.

"Bella I understand," she was still fidgeting with her nails. "Bells look at me." When she didn't I held her face in my hands and said firmly, "You never have to be anything but Bella with me, I promise. You can cuss like a sailor if you want, I wont judge you. Hell you can stop showering and have repulsive body odor and you'll still be my best friend, my Bella." She smiled at me and threw her arms around me to give me a hug. She didn't want to talk to talk about what I had said but we didn't need to, her hug said everything. As I was hugging her I couldn't help but smell the strawberries in her hair. All I really wanted was to burry my face in her sent. I began to melt when she abruptly ended the hug.

She smiled up at me and joked, "Who says "potty mouth" now a days?" she laughed teasingly at me and returning to out previous conversaton. "What are you Jake? Seven years old?"

"Sixteen, but I guess you bring out my inner child," I smiled at her, how could I not? She was so beautiful.

"Oh Jake, you are too much sometimes! So what I'm I going to help you with today?"

"Huh?"

"What do you need help with? As in school work? Geezz Jake I have a bad feeling that you may just be slow!" she smiled. I knew she was just trying to pull my leg.

"Yeah maybe… If that is the case you should tudor me everyday! You wouldn't want your best friend to fail school, now would you?" I was trying so hard to be serious, but at the end I couldn't pull it off. It was hard for me to keep a straight face around her. I was always so god damn happy around her. I looked into her chocolate eyes and my heart melted. She laughed at my failed attempt.

"So what subject is it going to be?" she asked getting down to business.

"History" we spent the next few hours doing just that.

Months passed the same thing every week. Monday night with Bella, Tuesday with the guys working on the Rabbit, Wednesday Bella would come over to tudor me,Thursday and Friday I didn't see her, I would occasionally see her on the weekends when her boyfriend had a family outing. I was getting a little jealous of their relationship and the fact that she still was with him. I never met Cullen, he was always on his way out. All I really saw was his shinny silver Volvo drive out of Bella's driveway, pompous asshole. Some days I lost hope that she would never find her way to me, but then I would spend time with her and it was like I never doubted myself, all over again. It wasn't until December that I noticed a change in their relationship.

*******

**Bella's POV**

Friday

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I don't want you to hang out with Jacob."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Here we go again, every week on the car ride home from school he would say the same thing.

"Okay? Why? You never give me a good reason. Jake and I have been friends since we were children. So why should I stay away from him?"

"He's dangerous," it was the same answer he always gave me.

"No he isn't! He is a gentle soul," I turned to look at Edward's beautiful face. "Are you jealous of him?" I had always thought that he might be, but I had never had the courage to ask him. And now I had just blurted it out. As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw his hands grip the steering wheel a little harder.

"He turned to face me, "No I'm not."

"Then why are you so against Jacob? I don't understand you Edward. You know what?"

"Yes?" his eyes had gone back to the road.

"Until you give me a legitimate reason as to why I should stay way from Jake. I will not, got it?" I resolved.

"Bella I know what is best for you,"

"You may know what is best for me, but I have a right to be friends with who ever I want, you can't forbid me to be his friend. I won't allow it," I wasn't going to budge not today. We had arrived at Charlie's house.

"Bells please…"

"No! you can't call me that!" I was furious! That was what Jake called me and he had earned the right to do so.

Edward looked alarmed. "Only people who except me as I am and don't treat me like a fragile doll are allowed to call me that! I'm not as fragile as you think I might be!" I stormed out of the car.

"I'll see you later!"

"Bella I'm sorry," he said from the car he was going to start to apologize, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Edward don't," I knew his apology by heart. It was always, I love you, I don't want you to be hurt, I would hate myself if anything happened to you… I was getting more and more irritated with it every time he uttered it.

"Okay Bella, Alice will pick you up tomorrow so you can spend the weekend with me," he said. I stood looking at him through the window and said nothing. After a moment he added, "I love you Bella," and with that he drove off. My heart softened after hearing those words, but only a little.

I walked up to my room and began to pack my clothes and things for my weekend at the Cullen's house. I was going to just be Edward and I, everyone else was going hunting. I listened to the lullaby Edward wrote for me as I finished packing my clothes and everything I would need. I sat on my bed, I was cold so I went to my dresser to pull out a sweater. On top of everything was the sweater that Jake had given me. As I was putting it on I decided that I was going to go against Edward's wishes and do something reckless with Jake, I was going to prove to Edward that I was not a fragile doll. I knew I had to act quickly before Alice saw my decision and told Edward, who without a doubt would try and stop me. I grabbed the bag I had just packed and hauled it out to my truck, I only fell once. I turned on the engine and peeled out of the driveway. I drove as fast as I could to La Push, well as fast as my ancient truck would allow. I was less than a quarter mile from the border when in the distance a silver car gaining on me, I knew it was Edward. My heart raced, he was not even ten car lengths behind me when I crossed the border. I saw his car screech to a halt at the border, I slowed down and peered into my rearview mirror. His car was just sitting there, I couldn't help but wonder again why the Cullens never came to La Push. I heard a wolf howl in the distance and shortly after that he put the car into reverse and drove off.

I pulled up to Jake's house grabbed my bag and placed it on front porch. I knocked on the door and heard no response from Jake. I knew that Billy wasn't there, Billy Harry and my Dad had gone fishing for the weekend. I knocked again still nothing. I went out back to the garage, I grabbed the jar with the wolf on it and spread the contents out in search for the key. Once I found it I went back to the door and let myself in. As soon as I stepped in I felt relief wash over me, the air inside was warm and welcoming I dragged my bag into Jake's room. I hadn't been in there since I had my OCD freak out and I was pleasantly surprised that it was not dirty. It wasn't neat but Jake seamed to have improved, there was a pile of clothes in a corner and some random things thrown on the floor but over all he kept his room clean. I placed my bag on the edge of his bed.

Jake wasn't home but I knew he would be later, he couldn't stay way from his precious Rabbit. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator I knew that the house was going to be stocked full of food, Billy wouldn't leave Jacob alone without a ton of food. I made myself a sandwich and I was eating it I realized that I was so comfortable here this felt like home, I smiled at the thought. After I was done with my sandwich I began to look through the kitchen for indigents to make diner. I found all I need to make lasagna. I prepped everything and but it in the refrigerator, all I would have to do later was pop it into the oven. I looked out the window the sun was setting and Jake hadn't come home yet.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I picked up the phone and called Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella."

"Hi," I squeaked. There was only silence on the other end. "I'm sorry Edward but I just can't go to your house this weekend. You should go hunting with your family, I'll be fine."

More silence on the other end.

"Edward?" I asked into the phone.

"I'm still here."

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" my heart began to beat out of my chest. Maybe coming here was a mistake. I looked around the house, no it was not a mistake here I felt safe and free.

"I don't know what to say Bella. You are not acting like yourself," he replied. I felt anger rise from my chest.

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not," he interrupted. "It's him isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He couldn't be talking about Jake.

"Jacob, he had you come over there didn't he? You shouldn't be there Bella, he's dangerous!"

"Wait just one second! Jake doesn't even know I'm here and he didn't ask me to come! I have an open invitation to come here! This is my second home!"

"Bella come to me, please! I need to protect you," he pleaded. My heart sank I wanted to get my things and drive over there, but I decided against it. I wanted to have fun live on the wild side a little bit, and Edward would never allow it.

"No"

"Bella please I don't know what's going to happen there! Alice can't see anything in La Push. I won't be able to protect you! Come to me Bella, please." His pleading pulled on my heartstrings but I didn't want to be coddled.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm staying." Edward didn't say anything but I knew he was still on the line. After a few minutes he finally spoke again.

"I don't want you near him Bella, he's dangerous," He growled at me. He had never used that tone with me. Even in over the phone it scared me. I knew I couldn't leave La Push now he was angry and I didn't understand why.

"No he's not!" I yelled at the phone. "You need to get over that Edward! He's a part of me! And if you can't except that I… I…"

"Bella what are you saying?" he sounded panicked.

"I think we need a break Edward," I was bewildered, was I breaking up with him? No I didn't want that… I just wanted space, space to experiment. I tried to get him to give me some space but he just couldn't let go.

"A break?"

"Yes a break, we both need to think what we want and need out of this relationship, and Edward I want you to think hard about why I want this break. I need space Edward, I can't be kept locked up all the time."

"What does this entail?" he asked.

"We are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend until we sort though all of our issues," I said firmly.

"So are you breaking up with me?" his voice was flat on the other line.

"For now, but you know what you need to do if you want me back. We can talk at the earliest on Tuesday, okay?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he sounded sad.

"Yes I need you to understand."

"Okay, I love you Bella." he hung up before I could answer him.

I hung up the phone and just stood there staring at it. I had just broken up with Edward, well kinda. Technically I was currently single. I began to process the conversation. I felt tears begin to bubble in my chest and work up to my eyes. I walked into Jake's room and lay in his bed. I stared at the celling and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I just couldn't believe what I had just done. I turned over and inhaled in to the pillow. My nose was filled with the sent of Jake it it felt like I had just popped a Xanax, my body instantly relaxed and I drifted into sleep clutching the pillow.

*****

**Jacob's POV**

I dragged my feet into the house. I hate coming home when my dad wasn't home. I stayed out as long as I could dirt biking with Embry, finally his mom called him home and I had no reason to stay out any longer. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a soda. I was about to close the refrigerator when I spotted a dish in there that looked like there was edible food in it… Bella. I looked around, were was she? What was she doing here?

I went to my room and slowly opened the door there was my angel laying in my bed sleeping. I kicked myself for not coming home earlier, I could've spent just that much more time with Bella. Her boyfriend capitalized Bella's time as much as he could, but she was here in my room and he couldn't take up her time now. I looked at the clock on my dresser and it told me it was 10:15. I took off my shoes, pants and shirt off, I slipped into bed with Bella in just my boxers and undershirt. I pulled Bella close to me, she responded my curling closer to me and holding on to my shirt. I couldn't help myself I kissed her on the lips, after a moment I settled down and fell asleep with my angel wrapped in my arms.

******

_Please review (be nice It's a rough chapter, now you guys get to see what my writing looks like before my beta fixes it up and makes it better!)_

_Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and don't be shy to send me a message if you think I should try an other pairing other than the ones that are on the poll, I'll consider everything! The poll will be open until I finish writing this story!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I want to answer a few questions before the story begins that have come up in several reviews._

_**First**, Bella is not going to turn into a werewolf but I will have her be unique so don't worry about her not having her happily ever after._

_**Second**, Jake is not a werewolf yet. In the book he transforms sometime in after valentines day and its December in this story but as I update we will get closer to that!_

_**Third**, Edward is not going to be "the Bad guy" I like Edward he just annoys me._

_**Fourth**, many of you are hoping for an imprint…. I'm not a big fan of that but, I will make it in a way that it is clear that Bella is the one for Jake, just wait and see._

_We are about half way though the story I hope you guys stick with me as this unfolds!_

_I want to say thank you to My beta **Smmiskimen**._

_Thank you to** IHeartMrDarcy** for helping me finish the chapter!_

_I don't own Twilight if I did Jacob would have had his happy ending._

*****

**BPOV**

I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I was wrapped in Jacob's arms; I just had to smile to myself. I could feel his steady breathing ruffling my hair, it felt good. I lifted my head to see what time it was, 1:30 in the morning, I wondered what time he had gotten in bed with me. I snuggled closer to my best friend; I closed my eyes and waited for the rhythm of Jake's heart to lull me back to sleep. Then a very familiar sound jolted me awake, Jake was sleeping but his stomach sure wasn't. I couldn't help but laugh at him, the poor boy was a bottomless pit.

"What is so funny?" Jacob yawned. I watched as his muscles rippled in the moonlight under his thin undershirt, well maybe boy was not the right word. His arms went over his head as he stretched his biceps… all I could think was, wow! "Boy" was definitely out of the question and it seemed that he was about to outgrow "young man" soon. "What is it Bells?"

"What time did you get in?" I didn't want him to catch me looking at his well developed body. He stretched again, I was looking down and at some point while we were sleeping his shirt had ridden up. I couldn't help it I just stared at his well developed abdomen.

I heard him say something, but it seemed to be coming from far away. "Bella?"

"Oh! Are you hungry? I made lasagna." I jumped over Jake. I wanted to escape before he figured out that I was looking. Unfortunately I wasn't very graceful, I somehow managed to get tangled in his legs and fell on the floor. I heard a roar of laughter from the bed.

He got out of bed shaking his head. I looked up at him, he towered over me. I was looking at my best friend in a whole new way, it made me uncomfortable. I lay still on the floor wondering how this can get any worse, and then it did. Jake placed his feet on either side of me to help me up, as he did, I got a peek…up his boxers. He held out his hands for me to grab but I just laid there. If I had any doubts he wasn't a boy anymore, in his boxers was "exhibit a."

"Bella are you just going to lay there?" his hands were still outstretched for me to grab on to. I didn't reach for them.

"Jake I can see your…thing," I knew my face must be red.

"He's cute huh?" he chuckled. "Come on; get up so you don't have to look anymore." I grabbed his hands and he pulled me quickly to my feet, smiling at my blush. "So what was so funny?"

"Oh nothing really, I just thought it was funny that even when you are sleeping you are hungry," I was getting uneasy. I sure hope he didn't see me admiring him. "So, do you want to have some of that lasagna?"

"Bella, when do I ever turn down your cooking?"

"Never," I replied.

I made my way to the door and to the kitchen. I preheated the oven. I looked around but Jake wasn't there, weird. Then I heard the television turn on in the living room. While the oven was heating up I might as well go join him, went to sit on the couch. Jake was fiddling with the DVDs; he pulled one out and put it in the DVD player. He came and sat next to me on the couch.

"How long before it's ready?"

"About forty-five minutes."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why are you here?" I was taken back. Didn't he want me here? Maybe it wasn't a good idea coming after all. "I love that you are. I just wish you would've called me so we could've hung out longer," he said. I released the breath that I had been holding. He didn't mind that I was here; I was worrying myself for no reason at all. I was being neurotic again; I looked at the face of my friend. Why was I being like this? It was only Jake.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

He studied me, he wasn't buying my story. "Well if that's the case then why did you bring a bag? Come on Bells you can tell me anything! We're best friends right? Does it have to do with Ed?"

"Okay okay you caught me!" I held my hands up in defeat; he gave me a triumphant smile. "Let me get the lasagna ready then you can ask away."

I walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and just stood there for a second. Did I really want to tell Jake about my relationship with Edward? He was the only person I could trust besides Alice but she was Edward's sister. I wish I could just tell Jake everything but it wasn't my secret to tell, it killed me that I could only give him half truths. Well if he asks then I'll talk and give him as much as I could. I popped the lasagna in the oven and walked back to the couch, I sat facing Jacob.

"So why are you really here?"

"Well Edward and I were supposed to have this weekend together." He nodded he knew that much already. "Then we got in a fight and I just got so mad, that I ran here."

"What did you guys fight about?" He looked worried.

"Nothing"

"You're lying, tell me."

"You"

"Me? What did I do?" He asked bewildered.

"Nothing," I responded honestly sighing. Jake motioned for me to continue. "He said that he didn't want me to hand out with you because you are dangerous." Jake frowned. "He can be over protective sometimes."

"Has he ever hurt you?" I could see his face fill with worry.

"No," I answered. I could see the relief in his face. Under my breath I whispered "Sometimes I wish he did."

Jacob sat back in the couch and turned his attention to the television. He wasn't watching it, knowing him for as long as I did I knew he was thinking. I watched him for a while, he was handsome. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head but I couldn't. I almost felt like a pervert, almost.

I heard the timer go off in the kitchen. As I let the lasagna cool down I made a salad. I set the table and place the salad on it, as I was reaching for the lasagna I saw a strong russet arm snake behind me. "Let me," Jake said behind me he was so close to me I could feel the heat from his body, and his voice couldn't keep me from shivering. "You alright?" He asked. I couldn't turn to look at him, he would figure it out.

"Yeah I'm fine."

We sat at the table; the movie was forgotten in the living room.

As I ate, I couldn't shake the feelings that were starting to form in my chest, it would have been great if they were for Edward, but they were for this overgrown sixteen year old who had been my friend since I was a little girl. I sneaked a peek at him, he was studding me.

"So what happened after the fight?" he asked. He looked concerned.

"I called it off for a while," I muttered. All of a sudden I was happy I had.

"So you are like… what? Broken up?" Did I hear something other than friendship or concern in his voice?

"On a break but technically, yes we are."

"Hmph" I turned to study his face, he was looking at me weird. "I don't think I was the only reason you guys called it quits."

"No but I don't think you want to hear about that."

"Everything you tell me and everything that happens to you is interesting to me. Go on tell me, you'll feel better."

How could I tell Jake something so personal? I didn't want him to know that the reason I was so frustrated, was that my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend was a vampire and therefore couldn't satisfy me sexually, even when I begged him to do so. That in our long relationship we had never gone past first base even when I tried to steal to second he would force me back to first.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" he flashed me a smile. Damn him and his charm. Maybe he was right and I would feel better by saying something and release the tension that had been building up over time.

"Well Edward and I have been together for over a year now," I lowered my head. "And we have never gone past first base."

"Is he gay?"

He was completely serious. "No," I replied I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well Bella if you were my girlfriend," he said sighing. "I would have tried to get past first base with you a long time ago. Hell I'd be trying third at least. I always knew he was a fool." He was getting a little flustered. He looked really good with his hair disheveled, especially now that he was stretching in the chair. I watched his jaw become lax as he yawned; I had never noticed how strong it was.

"Are you ready to go to sleep? It's almost 3 in the morning," I asked, for some reason I couldn't wait to get back into bed with him.

"Yeah definitely. I'm beat," he smiled at me. I followed him into his room. He had a cute butt. What in the world had just gone through my head? I need to stop thinking about him in a sexual manner, but I didn't want to. I watched him as he sat in the bed. "Um Bells?"

"Yeah?" I replied absently.

"Do you mind if I sleep without my shirt? I don't really like to."

I hoped that he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up my face. "No I don't mind," I tried to say as firmly as I could without giving away the inappropriate thoughts that had gone through my mind. "Jake may I borrow a shirt? You don't have to; I brought one it's just that I like yours. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure help yourself. What's mine is yours." I went to his dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt.

"Jake could you turn around please?" He gave me a shy smile but did what I asked. I took off my shirt and pulled on Jake's, it smelled so good. I looked over at him and I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't gone to the bathroom to change. That made more sense than changing in here with Jacob, but the thought that he could turn around and catch me half dressed was exhilarating! I rummaged through my bag and pulled out some shorts. As I was changing he had taken off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his back, it was magnificent. I walked over to him; something was pulling me to him. There was always a pull but now it was just, so strong. I couldn't help myself; I placed my hands on his shoulders and slid them down his chest. His skin was so warm and smooth against my hands. When I lowered them even further down I grazed his nipples, I heard him take a sharp breath.

"Bells what are you doing?" he asked huskily as he grabbed my wrists. I pressed myself against his back.

"Jake can you help me with something?" I asked in his ear. I felt him shudder.

"Okay," He turned his head with a questioning look in his black eyes.

"Could you treat me like your girlfriend this weekend? I want to know how it would feel…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to know what it's like."

"Only for this weekend?" there was a question in his eyes that was not the one he asked.

"Is that okay? You don't have to, but you are the only person I would ever ask." I paused for a second before adding, "Without it ruining our friendship."

He turned around and grabbed me around the waist as he lay down, he pulled me with him. Somehow I ended up under him, he lowered his face to mine and whispered in my ear "It will be my pleasure."

His warm breath lingered. His lips hovered over my skin to my lips. I lay there waiting for him to kiss me, but he didn't. I slid my hands over his chest, down his abs and on to his back. I made little circles hoping that would encourage him to kiss me, but he didn't he stayed completely still. His lips were so close, why couldn't he close the gap? I was getting a little frustrated, so I made the move. I pressed my lips to him, it made him come alive.

He grabbed my hair on the back of my neck and pulled my head back as he began his assault on my neck. His lips were fire against my skin, I was breathless. I heard and unfamiliar sound, a moan, coming from deep from my chest. My hands found his hair and I pulled on it, he growled at me. I covered his mouth with mine. How dare he growl at me. I sucked on his lip hard and pulled on his hair making him lay on his back. I startled him, my never released his mouth as we changed positions. He whimpered, and then he bit my top lip shocking me, that made me release his bottom lip.

"You're playing dirty Bells," he said huskily.

"Sorry," I apologized breathless.

"Don't be, I like it."

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Was he leaving? He reached over to me and had me sit on his lap facing him. I didn't want to sit on him, what if I was too heavy? He was looking in my eyes I knew I could trust him; I noticed something sparkle in his eyes, lust. I felt his hands on my thighs then on my hips. He bit down on his lip and continued the assault on my mouth. I placed my hands delicately on his face, he slowed down.

*****

_Please review!_

_If you leave a signed review I'll answer your questions or comments!_

_OH _**_Renae_**_, Thanks you are so sweet! I'll try and update as much as possible, you my dear kept me motivated to finish this chapter sooner than later._


	18. Chapter 18

_I can honestly say that I couldn't have written this chapter without_**_ I heart Mr. Darcy_**_! She pulled me out of my writers funk so thank you for the help! And thanks to _**_Smmiskimen_**_ for being an awesome Beta._

_I know that I haven't been updating like I did before. I unfortunately have to devote energy to keeping up with my classes, I will update as much as I can._

**_Warning, I rated this story M for a reason_**

**_I don't own Twilight_**

**Bella's POV**

****

_I placed my hands delicately on his face, he slowed down._

I pulled back to get a better look at his face. He was just so… I couldn't even find a word for it. I trailed my fingers down his chest, which produced a shiver from him. I had never felt in so much control in my life, as a matter of fact I had never felt so, stimulated. I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran my nails down his chest.

Jacob went for my neck, his breath was so warm and the circles he drew with his tongue made my heart beat so fast it hummed with pleasure. At that moment I let go of who I was, and let my body enjoy whatever it is that he was doing to me. I wanted to envelop myself in Jacob; I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his lips with mine. My hand that were roaming around his chest wanted something else to explore, they continued north past his pecks over his shoulders and down his arms till they found his biceps, they were firm under my fingers I couldn't help myself, I squeezed them.

When I squeezed, I heard Jake moan and shift under me. Next thing I knew I was being slammed against the wall. It was such a violent move my rational mind told me to stop, that he was being too rough, but it was only a small part. My body responded by biting his lip, hard, I tasted metal in my mouth. It was blood, his blood, but my body did not react like it usually did, I became aroused. He whimpered and I smiled inwardly. If he was going to be rough with me he might as well take what he dishes out in return.

He kept me held up against the wall and shifted his hands from my waist to my backside to get a better grip. Nobody had ever grabbed me there, ever. "I should be setting boundaries" my brain screamed but I didn't pay it any attention. I wanted to feel more.

"Jake, bed," I gasped out.

I felt his muscles tense as he walked us back to where all this had started. He set me down roughly on the bed and climbed in on top of me between my legs. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him sharply down to my neck. I loved what his mouth did to my neck. Through my shirt I could feel his pecks press against my chest. He had a rock hard body and all I could think of was I needed to feel more of it.

"Stop," I whispered placing my hand on his chest. He froze immediately. I took that chance and pushed him back a little ways. He remained frozen, his eyes locked on mine, searching them trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He had done nothing wrong, I kept my eyes locked on his as I sat up a little and reached for the hem of my borrowed shirt. I pulled it up over my head. I lost eye contact with him for a second but his eyes were the first thing I saw once it was off. I touched his face, kissed his lips gently and laid back down. He remained where he was for a second then he dropped to his elbows, his skin still not touching mine. He kissed me timidly, as if he didn't know what to do. Well if he didn't, I would show him.

I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my newly exposed stomach. His hand stayed motionless for moment before it began to move around. He kept his eyes on my face looking for any indication I might give him to stop, but I didn't. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his timid touching. Every time his hand traveled north and he got closer and closer to my breasts, I felt incredible. I wanted so bad for him to hurry up and envelop one of my breasts in his hand.

My mind concluded that he was being a tease, and then there was that little voice that kept nagging at me to make him stop. That this was not something friends should be doing regardless if they had made an arrangement and both parties had agreed to it. I ignored that little annoying voice and focused on Jake's hand again. I was about to grab his hand and move it, I was getting very impatient when I felt him graze my left beast. I couldn't take it anymore, with my right hand I guided his mouth down to mine and with my left I grabbed his right hand and placed it over my left exposed breast. When I did I heard him growl out my name into my mouth. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist, and he pushed himself against me, and that is when I felt it.

I could feel his erection through his pants, I couldn't help but smile knowing that I had caused that reaction from him, Edward has never let me experience this before….. Edward. The little voice that I had been ignoring suddenly got overwhelmingly loud. I had never gone this far with Edward and we had been in a relationship for a very long time. True, I'd known Jake longer but, this was the first time we knew this side of each other. I had to put a stop to it. If I let him continue I wouldn't be able to stop and I don't think our relationship would ever completely heal if we did end up… sleeping together.

"Jake," he was still kissing my lips. "Jacob!" He stopped but his lips were still touching mine. I whispered, "Jake I think we should stop here before we get too carried away." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch his reaction. I felt my stomach begin to turn when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah," he said at last. "You are right, I'm sorry I got a little carried away." I felt him move off of me to the other side of the bed. When he did that I felt my heart sink. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! This distance and separation between me and my best friend was what I wanted to avoid by stopping our heated make out session, if you could call it that.

I lay there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to hold back tears. After a moment I turned my head away from Jake and concentrated on trying to fall asleep before I began to cry, but I couldn't. I could hear Jake muttering to himself to my right, he must be angry with me I decided. I didn't blame him, he may be my friend but he was also a man, and well all men had needs. This distance he had put between us was a reaction to me pushing him off of me, this was all my fault. I was drowning in my misery when I felt a sudden warmth on my back and an arm snake itself over my waist and pull me tight against my best friend's body.

"Hey, sorry I just had to put the little guy back to sleep. Miss me?" he whispered from behind.

"Very much," I whispered back, turning towards him. I gave him a quick kiss before settling into his chest. "You're not mad at me are you, for making you stop?"

"No, Bells I'm not," he replied light heartedly. "This is the most fun I've ever had with you, I think."

"Jake!" I screeched playfully slapping his chest.

"Bella go to sleep," he sighed into my hair. He held me tight to him, almost like he was afraid that I would slip away. I drifted into sleep, my last thoughts were, "Jacob is the best friend a girl can ever have".

******

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Bella drift into sleep, but I wasn't anywhere sleepy at the moment. I couldn't help but replay the night's events beginning with our conversation about Edward.

I couldn't help but snicker at the stupid dumbass. I knew he would push her away, and he was doing a good job of it, but I had to give him credit where it was due. He had kept her at his side longer than I had expected. When Bella came to Forks she was head over heels for him. She was completely and absolutely devoted to him, but now she seemed determined to make it work with him, more like a project than an actual relationship. I have to be honest with myself, she is probably going to try and work things out with him that's just the way she is, stubborn.

If he was just a project to her then it's just a matter of time before 'we connect', but it was still too soon to tell. Plus what if I'm wrong? I looked at Bella she was sound asleep, her small arms trying to hold on to me. She was too precious to me to lose. I had to play my cards right and I couldn't lose to him, not when she was the prize. I had to wait… and play the best friend card for as long as possible even if it hurt me to watch her with him.

After she told me that they had a fight over me I felt hope. Maybe he knew that I'm his competition even if Bella wasn't aware of it, I am. All the evidence looked like he knew it too, but I'm was still having a hard time believing that they had a fight over me to the point that she would practically run from him and straight into my arms. My only fear was that it was an act of rebellion towards him, and that she didn't just simply come to seek refuge in her best friend. There were just too many variables in this little game; it was making my head spin. All I was really certain of was that I love her.

I looked at her sleeping form; she was still naked from the waist up. I couldn't help but stare at her now that I had the chance to openly ogle at her. If I had done that while she was awake she would have covered her beautiful body with her hands or worse yet, a blanket. Well if she woke up to find herself still half naked I'd have a super embarrassed Bella on my hands. I didn't want her to be embarrassed with me so I unwrapped myself from her and went to the dresser to pull out a shirt to slip on her to spare her the awkward moment.

As I pulled out a clean shirt I ran my hand over the top of a box that was in the corner of the drawer. How I wish I could give her the contents of the box right now but I had to wait. I made my way back to her and took a long last look at her body trying to memorize every inch. As I carefully dressed her my mind wandered and questioned how in the world he kept his hands off her body. Well Edward, I beat you there and I hope that you won't ever get to see what I was privy to tonight.

Tonight… was definitely the most fun I had ever had with Bella, and to be honest I'm glad she stopped it from going any further. I'm sure as hell didn't have any control when it came to Bella. If she would have let me I most likely would have made a woman out of her tonight and in the process made a man out of me. No matter how ready I was to have sex with her she wasn't and well, I would have to wait for that too… that is if she even wanted me. All I could do was wait and hope that she picked me.

My head was hurting with all those thoughts swirling in it. I was not used to thinking this much. Tonight was going to be the last night I thought about this, from now on, no more thinking, it's time for action.

As I was drifting to into a reoccurring dream about running in the woods, I heard my father's voice say, "She's your Emily, Jacob. She was chosen for you just like Emily was chosen for Sam."

I replied angrily to my father, "She's not Emily! I choose her! On my own; I'll never have another besides Bella!"

"You don't have a choice, sorry," a wolf replied, as I chased him into the forest.

*****

_Okay so that was my first lemon thing well more like a teaser! Well you guys know what to do! Review! I love hearing from you guys!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I was able to write a little on the train home. So here you go! Thank you **Smmiskimen** for being a great Beta! I have a challenge for you guys! the first person to spot the reference I made to and other book I'll give you a prize! How does an advanced chapter of Completing My Soul sound?_

_I don't own Twilight!_

**Jacob's Dream**

*******

I ran in the forest chasing the wolf. Just when I thought that the wolf had escaped me I would catch a glimpse of its fur or tail. Trees flew past me I could feel the earth under my feet and between my toes, gripping under me for traction every time I propelled myself forward. As I continued my pursuit of the animal my mind turned feral. It frightened me at first because I had never felt something so foreign, so against my nature. It was overwhelming and it made me forget what my immediate objective was. I rested my hand against a big redwood tree and I noticed that I did not need to catch my breath and that my body felt no fatigue. I heard a howl in the distance snapping my attention back to the task at hand.

"Why am I chasing a wolf?" I asked the woods, I was a rational human being and I knew better than to run into the woods after a wild animal, that without a doubt could take me down, especially if it was as big as a horse. I looked around the woods; I was not in La Push anymore, I was in a forest. The majesty of the trees that surrounded me was extraordinary. They were as wide as the base as my house. I examined the bark under my hand; it had a quality to it that I couldn't quite place. I followed the grooves that were carved into the tree, up, up, up. I had to tilt my head all the back up to see the underside of the top of the tree. It stretched up it seemed like forever, but at the very top I saw rays of sunshine filter through the canopy.

I sat down on the soft earth, my back against the old giant and closed my eyes to better inhale the scent of this place. I could smell the damp earth, a faint sea breeze, and most of all life, but there was also something else there… a trail, of an animal, the wolf that I had been chasing. Well I couldn't go after it now. It must have left me in its dust, but the feral part came back and began to scream at me.

"Chase chase CHASE!" it yelled in my mind. The urge to bolt up and do as it commanded was overwhelming.

"No, I can't," I said silently to myself. I couldn't let this thing take control of me. It was not part of me and I wouldn't let it stay, it was an intruder. The urge began to build in my chest and then it caused my legs to shake with the need to run.

"No no no," I pleaded with my legs. I tried to restrain the traitors with my arms but they were shaking so hard it felt like they were vibrating. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I let it out and took another one in. I did that until I no longer felt the urge and my body had relaxed.

I felt the thing in me, it was impressed and it let go of the reins, it gave me back my control. It was still there but it was no longer trying to drive me to do anything, it felt more like a passenger, my dark passenger. Suddenly I was distracted I heard a howl not far away. I sat there not knowing what to do. Should I keep chasing the wolf or should I just give up here and let this forest envelop me? The answer to my questions came from my dark passenger.

"Hunt," it urged but it was merely a suggestion. I stood up and ran towards were the howling had come from. I ran fast and began to enjoy again the stinging sensation on my face as branches flew past me. I heard the howling again and my dark passenger urged me forward, to run faster.

I soon came to a clearing in the forest, I was stunned. I walked into the middle of it and looked around. It was a perfect circle that the tall redwoods formed around the small meadow, they looked almost like guards. To my right a shadow moved, the trees seemed to shift and out stepped out the wolf. I watched it as it came closer, I felt panic raise in my chest, but I couldn't do anything. I was mesmerized by the creature that was fast approaching with every step it took. It stood before me with intelligent eyes and all I could do was stare back, not knowing what to do. Then my passenger came to my rescue said, "Submit pup. Show him your belly."

I didn't know what else to do so I lay on the ground and exposed my belly to the wolf hoping that this wouldn't get me killed. The wolf lowered its massive head and took a big whiff of me. Then I heard it.

"Jacob"

"Yes?" I asked aloud.

"I cannot speak but I can speak directly to your mind you only need to think and I'll know."

"Okay" I thought back to it.

"Jacob you have a hard path ahead of you if you want her."

"Who? Bella? I don't care, I want her," I said firmly looking into the wolf's black eyes.

"Don't be insubordinate to him! He'll put you in your place with one swipe of his paw," my dark passenger hissed at me.

"Listen to your instincts Jacob. They will help you, like they are helping you in this situation."

"Instincts?"

"Yes instincts, you'll learn more about them later. I called you to my home to speak to you," the wolf said amused.

"What about?" I asked.

"Bella," he simply stated. Suddenly I felt a rush of wind sweep through the meadow. The air was charged with electricity the hairs on my arms stood up.

The trees began to spin around and round, they were spinning so fast that they began to blur together. Then as suddenly as they began to spin they stopped and in their place there were women and in some cases there were gaps were only names were written. I looked at them and I recognized a few, there was Kim, my sister, Emily and Bella! I turned to look at the wolf that now held a wooden ball in his mouth with the name Sam carved into it. I watched the wolf lower the ball onto a hole that hadn't been there a second ago. That is when I noticed it we were standing on a platform, I took a better look at my surroundings and I realized that we were standing in the middle of what looked like a roulette table.

The wolf suddenly let the ball drop into the hole and I watched as the ball began to roll on the table as the women spun round and round. When everything stopped the ball landed in the slot for Emily. I watched as Emily bent down to pick up the ball and wrapped it tenderly in her arms.

"Fate decided that Emily would be the one for Sam, and Emily's soul accepted him," the wolf explained to me but I didn't get it one bit. He seemed to see my confusion. "Watch what happens with Jared."

I saw everything repeat itself except that Jared's ball stopped in front of… Kim. Kim came and wrapped the ball in her arms just like Emily had.

"Now watch what happens when I put you name in for fate to decide."

Before I had time to process anything he dropped a ball with my name down the hole as the table began to spin. I watched as Bella's face flashed before my eyes. I began to see everything in slow motion; I crossed my fingers that my ball would fall with Bella. The table began to slow down and then it finally stopped. I watched the ball stop on the slot next to Bella. There wasn't woman or girl there, only a name, Renesmee. I watched as a beautiful little girl materialized, she looked like she was made of smoke.

"She is not born yet," the wolf explained. To say that I was beyond confused was an understatement.

I watched as the beautiful child bent down to pick up my ball…As she was about to touch it my ball twitched and jumped to the next slot over to Bella. The little girl looked dejected and retreated back and disappeared. I watched transfixed as Bella came over to my ball but she just squatted to it tracing my name. She didn't pick it up like Emily and Kim had. I turned to the wolf.

"What is wrong?" I asked the wolf. He shook his great big head.

"I do not know for sure, but I've only seen this happen once before."

"Well what happened the other time?"

"If you fail to complete Bella's soul with yours, she will not accept you and she will not be yours, you will have to go with what fate decided for you, with Renesmee."

"Do you know why she won't accept me?"

"Yes, her soul belongs to another," after a moment he continued. "You have to persuade her to come willingly and whole. If her soul rips in two, you will fail. You have to let her make the choice, it won't work otherwise."

He snorted and the meadow simmered back to what I originally walked into.

"It's time for you to go back now, pup, back to your home."

"I don't know where home is from here."

"Through those trees," he nodded his head to his left, two trees moved and there through the trees I saw La Push but more specific my house. I walked through the trees to my house and into my room. When I walked in I saw myself wrapped around Bella. I watched for a second not knowing what to do but then my instincts kicked in. I reached over and touched my shoulder; I was instantly back where I should be with Bella. I fell back asleep into the mind of my sixteen year old self.

**

I woke up and saw that Bella was still in my arms. I couldn't help but smile. I saw out the window the sky was beginning to show signs of morning. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't. I was trying to remember what I had been dreaming, it felt important. I shrugged, I would remember in the morning. I hope.

******

Okay this is how my mind rationalizes imprinting... I dunno I'm kinda weird! Please review!! and don't forget the challenge!


	20. Chapter 20

Nobody guess the challenge correctly, it was "the dark passenger" from Darkly Dreaming Dexter.

Thanks guys for the reviews! I know that I haven't updated in a long time but I was burnt out! It took me almost 4 days to write this chapter when it usually takes me about 4 hours.

I don't own Twilight.

Bella's POV

*****

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up. Charlie would be hungry right about now, I needed to get up and make him breakfast. I begrudgingly opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, Jacob's ceiling. My mind began to flash back to last night, and as every image flashed through my mind all I could think was, "Oh shit! Oh SHIT!"

Jacob had been my best friend since I was a little girl and with one night I had just ruined a lifelong relationship. Stupid. Stupid move on my part. How was I supposed to keep my hormones in check? How was I supposed to face him now?

Just then I heard the door creek open. The worry I had just felt not even one second ago faded. He just oozed comfort and safety.

"Hey Bells! I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." Jake was caring a tray with what I guess was suppose to be my breakfast. I eyed it warily; Jake was not gifted in the kitchen. He noticed me giving the tray a look over.

"Don't worry Bells it's just cereal. I promise I wouldn't even dare try and poison you with my culinary skills," he joked.

He laid the tray on my lap and on it was, in fact, a bowl of cereal but it was accompanied with some orange juice, and what appeared to be a small branch in a vase. What in the world?

"I never pegged you for a flower kind of girl so I figured you would prefer a branch or maybe some weeds," Jake said with a big smile still plastered across his face. "If you don't like the branch I can go get you some weeds. I hear the dandelions are beautiful this time a year." His face was serious but his eyes gave away his attempt to not laugh.

"Ha ha Jake. You think you are so cleaver don't you?" I said sarcastically as I fingered the branch. He knew me so well, a branch off a tree WAS more my style. I began to eat the cereal that Jake had so thoughtfully put together for me, as he began to munch on a waffle. Half way thought eating my cereal I added "You are kinda twisted Jake," I said laughing.

"Yes, I may be, but I'm not as bad you. What kind of girl doesn't like flowers?" Before I could reply he answered his own question. "Weird clumsy girls named Isabella Marie Swan don't like flowers. I think you are a bit more twisted than I am."

He just loved to poke fun at me and I loved him for who he was but he just signed his death warrant by saying my middle name. The only way I was going to pardon him was if he gave me that waffle he was currently devouring. I knew in my mind that he would rather die than give up any type of food so I would just had to take it! After all, I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for the death of my best friend.

So I launched myself at him and made a mad grab for the waffle. "Jacob Ephraim Black! Give me that waffle if you want to live!"

"Oh Hell no! Get your own! What did I ever do to you?"

"You called me Marie! So hand that waffle over!"

"You called me Ephraim!"

"So? Give. Me. That. Waffle!"

"Bella Lego My Ego!"

When he said that I couldn't help but give up because I was laughing so hard. "Lego my…" Laughter.

By now Jake had joined me, and finished my sentence. "Ego!"

He rolled on the bed laughing for what seemed like forever and when one of us was almost done laughing the other would just have to say "ego" before we would break out laughing all over again. Finally when we were done we lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

Jake scooted over to me and pulled me against him. He began to stroke my hair and said absent mindedly, "I think I might have just peed a little bit just then."

"Thanks for sharing," I replied. "Yeah I think I did too." I added smiling. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Jake?"

"Huh?"

"About last night," I began. I had to stop and think a second. I had opened my mouth before I even knew what I wanted to say.

"Don't worry about it Bella," he said. He propped himself on his elbow to look at me in the eyes. "Bella, that was an incredible night but I don't expect it to happen again," he said seriously. "Bells, we are, above anything and everything, best friends and whatever it was that happened last night will never change that. Got it?"

All I could do was nod my head. He was right. We were best friends and not even a close encounter like that would ever change that. My heart filled with joy at the realization that our bond went much deeper than I had originally thought. I studied him. He was so much more mature than his age. I was surprised that a sixteen year old could be so, understanding.

"But you are still going to act like my girlfriend this weekend? I want to go to Embry's house and give Quil and Embry a coronary."

Well sometimes he can be mature, and others he was just a sixteen year old boy.

"Yeah sure. I meant what I asked you. I want the whole girlfriend experience."

"Sure sure." He studied me. "I will treat you as if you were my girlfriend but I just have to say that you just bit off more than you can chew!"

"I think I can handle you Jacob," I retorted.

"I'm sure you can. I'm just saying," he said shrugging his shoulders.

We got ready. Jake and I headed out the door to Embry's house. Jake grabbed my hand weaving his fingers through mine; his hand was warm but not sweaty. It was nice.

"So do we need to drive there or something?" I asked.

"Nah, it's not far."

We walked up towards the woods and walked along a trail that ran parallel to the tree line. His hand held mine lightly, and he never clutched it too tightly. The entire walk to Embry's house was nothing but silent comfort. All Jacob had to do was give me a silent nudge to steer me in the direction to Embry's house. I knew we were close when Jacob shifted and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked up on a small white house with cute little stutters painted black. Jake took me out back to what looked like a shed. We turned the corner and there were Quil and Embry. Embry was sitting on a dirt bike and Quil was propped up against the shed.

"Hey Jacob! My man!" came from Quil, but I couldn't help but look and almost laugh at the look on Embry's face. He looked incredibly shocked to see Jake's arm around me and his hand resting on my hip.

"Hey guys," Jake replied happily to Quil, who was just now registering Jake's position in perspective to mine. Well if I was going to do the whole girlfriend experience I might as well go all the way, so I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist and leaned into him. As I did this Jake said to the boys, "You guys remember Bella, right?"

"Yeah, how could we not?" Embry said smiling.

"You know you are quite famous at our school, Bells!" Quil said with an evil smirk on his face. I frowned at him and it wasn't because of what he said about being famous at their school but that he had called me Bells.

"Bells?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that is what Jacob calls you all the time," Quil looked a bit confused.

"Yes that IS what Jake calls me, but only him. Got it?" I said sternly. Then I heard a rumble of laughter come from Jake and Embry.

"Nice one Bells! Quil needs to be put in his place once in a while. Like the dog he is," Jake said smiling at me. "That's right boys only I can use that name!" He said smiling proudly.

"Oh fuck off man," Quil joked back. "Just because you have a leash and master, a pretty one," Quil added winking at me. "That doesn't make you any less of a dog than me."

"Language, Quil," Embry reprimanded. "Don't speak in that like that in front of a lady."

"Aww come on! Bella isn't a lady! She's with Jake, so that makes her one of us!" Quil said merrily.

"Jake? Are you guys calling me Jake now? Only Bella can call me that!"

"Bull shit man! You can't bat your pretty eyes and long eyelashes like Bella did and expect us to listen to you! Now do you?"

"Yeah JAKEY!" Embry said laughing from the bike. "Do you?"

Jacob let go of my waist and stormed off towards Embry, who kicked the bike to life and rode off calling behind him, "Jake! Jake Jakey!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the teenage antics. I was fun to watch them interact. I had never had friends, except Jake, that I could be complete equals with. Their dynamic was fascinating, when one got a big head the other two would make sure to knock them down before they got too full of themselves. It was at that point that I realized that I was completely jealous of Jacob and how desperately I wanted him to remain in my life, always.

"Well Bella," Quil interrupted my thoughts. "I think it should be up to you."

"What should be up to me?"

"If we can call Jacob, Jake."

"Umm I don't know," I began.

"Aww come on Bella! Please? I'll be your friend forever!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the puppy dog eyes "Is that all I get? That is not very much."

"What did I miss?"

I turned to look at Embry who had just ridden up on the bike. I noticed that Jake was a long ways away. It looked like he had run after Embry.

"Aww, nothing much. I'm just haggling with my friend Bella here," Quil said smiling.

"Oh, for what?"

"The rights to call Jacob, Jake," Quil informed Embry.

"Ahh! And what is on the table?" Embry asked.

"Not much," I interrupted. "Only Quil's never ending friendship"

"Burn!" Embry said delighted. "Well what if I throw in my lifelong friendship. I can guarantee that it is worth more than Quil's?"

"Eh…I still don't think that is an even trade." I teased.

"Well what would you trade for it?"

"How about you throw in some lessons on that bike?"

"That's it?" Embry asked.

"Well since you put it that way, no."

"Damn man why didn't you keep your mouth shut?" Quil reprimand Embry. It was at this point that I realized that this was the funniest serious conversation I had ever had; I was haggling for the rights to a nickname? But no matter how silly this was it was fun.

"Okay guys here is my final offer and it's a take it or leave it kind of deal. I get both of your never ending friendships, a motorcycle lesson, and one unconditional favor from each of you!" I said but then I added after seeing the mischievous look on their faces. "With no expiration date on those favors got it?"

"Deal!" they said in unison.

Then I felt Jacob's arm wrap themselves around me, and the pressure of his chin on the top of my head. "Don't tell me you made a deal with these two?"

"Yep they sold their friendship, motorcycle lessons and two favors!" I said happily.

"For what? You can't get much with that."

"The right's to your nickname, Jake," Quil said seriously.

Embry burst out laughing at what I guess must have been the expression on Jake's face. I twisted myself to take a look, but as I did Jake picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, with a huff.

"I like this view of Bella, Jake," Quil said suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" Jake yelled at him putting me gently down the ground. After I was safely on the ground he went over and gave Quil a punch on the arm. "Don't talk about her like that." He said giving him a warning.

"So Bella, what about those lessons?" I turned to Embry who had dismounted from the bike and holding it out for me to mount.

"Now?"

"Sure why not?" He asked.

"If there is a scratch on her I will break your head," Jake warned his friend, from behind me.

"Can I?" I asked Jake, for a second I was afraid he would try and talk me out of it.

"Why not?" Jake asked me with a smile on his face. "How are you going to find things you like, without trying new things out? Plus, what if motocross is your secret talent? You can't miss out on that! Go on," Jake said helping me get on the bike. "Now listen to what Embry says he's the best out of the three of us. Alright?" he gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned me over to Embry with a nod and a glare.

As it turns out motocross is not my secret talent, but it was fun nonetheless. Embry was very patient with me; Jake and Quil were having just as much fun as me watching me try to ride. I was finally ready to shift to second gear when I pumped the clutch too soon causing me to fall flat on my face. Embry got to me first mumbling, "Jacob is so going to kill me." I couldn't help but laugh, by then Jake was at my side and I guess he mistook my laughter for crying, because I felt his hand rub my back in circles.

"Are you alright Bells?" he asked concerned. "You are do dead, Call," he added to Embry.

I turned over and laughed harder. When I opened my eyes I saw the three boys looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah she is definitely one of us," approved Quil. "Way to pick them Jake," he said giving Jake a friendly punch on the arm.

Embry pulled me up and gave me a hug. "Damn Bella, I saw you go down and my life began to flash before my eyes! I was sure Jacob was going to kill me!"

"I couldn't let Jake kill my friend!" I smiled at Embry, who still had me in a hug like he was trying to make sure I was, in fact, whole.

"You hear that Jake? You are not allowed to kill me!" Embry said smiling.

"So what if I can't kill you? That does not include beating the tar out of you," Jake cocked his eyebrow and motioned for Embry to let go of me as he pulled me towards himself. As Embry let go I noticed that his skin was hot.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" I unwrapped myself from Jake's arms and lifted my hand to feel Embry's forehead. He was burning up!

"Well you are kinda burning up!"

"I feel fine," he said trying to shake me off. For the next hour I we all took turns riding the bike.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Embry said. "I don't feel too good. I think you were right Bella."

"Alright man, see you later," Jake said waving to his friend. "Don't worry we'll put the bike away for you."

After Embry went inside Quil said something about having to go help his grandfather and left. So it was me and Jacob alone again.

"So what now?" I asked Jake. He thought for a moment.

"How about a ferry ride?"

"Okay"

*****

Thank you guys for sticking it out with me. If you guys want to know more about when I will update and tiny spoilers for upcoming chapters follow me on twitter were I will log the progress of this story (and coming soon others) so you know when I will post and why I'm not posting sooner. My screen name is: Sasha_Marie_d

The address is on my profile. Don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 21

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

_NO, I'm not dead and no I haven't seen New Moon, not yet. Maybe later_

_I will not be updating this story as much, (about 2 times a week tops) sorry I've been working on a second story that will be posted soon called Brotherhood (details on my profile) and I also started to work on story # 3! More on that one later, but that is not the reason I took so long to update this time which brings me to my next point._

_Sorry I didn't update sooner, my BF's convoy was attacked by an IED last week in Afghanistan and I was too stressed to write. He's fine so I'm no longer stressed so let the updating begin!_

_Thanks to the best beta in the world! and to Crystal, Elizabeth and Tyler for being the best Twifriends, and real friends, a girl can ever have!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_*****_

**Bella's POV**

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see how Embry is doing before we go?"

"I'm sure you can," he said smiling.

We walked up to the back door and Jake jingled the door knob and the door flew open.

"Hey Em?" he called into the house.

"In the kitchen!" came a reply.

Jake led me into the house. I looked around as Jake towed me towards the kitchen. There were pictures that lined the hallway, most of them of Embry in different stages of his life. When we got to the kitchen I spotted Embry face first in the refrigerator.

"Feeling better?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah I am. I'm starving though," he had his hand in a jar of pickles. "You know I've never liked pickles but right now," he closed his eyes as he chewed. "These are great. I wish my mom had the refrigerator stocked full of food." Embry now was eating pickles wrapped with what appeared to be ham, which were then dunked in peanut butter.

"Dude that is freaking gross," Jake said disgusted.

"What?" I'm freaking hungry!" he said with his mouth full. I had to agree with Jake, it looked really gross.

"Embry get out of my way!" I said storming in the kitchen.

"Woah, Bella! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you lunch! It is a damn shame you have to eat that…" I said motioning to the food he was holding. "It's gross, now get out here! This is my kitchen for the next twenty minutes."

"You better get out Em, before she bites your head off!" Jake said laughing. Embry did as he was told but not before taking the pickle jar with him.

There wasn't very much food in the house but I would make do with what I had. I made Embry and Jake grilled cheese sandwiches with ham inside and a bowl of tomato soup. I was surprised when I turned around and they had finished eight sandwiches between both of them. Jake looked satisfied but Embry looked at me expectantly.

"Still hungry?" I asked him, he grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. So I rummaged through the cabinets and found a box of mac and cheese. As that was cooking on the stove I looked in the refrigerator to see if I could find something else to add to it, I'm not a big fan of repackaged food. When it was done I watched Embry eat it with lightning speed.

"Embry you really put that food away! I didn't think that anyone could eat more or faster than Jake but I was seriously mistaken."

"A growing boy needs plenty of food," Embry said happily rubbing his belly. "Thanks Bella that was delicious!"

"Anytime Em," I replied.

"Em?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we are on nickname basis here. Especially since you swore your never ending friendship," I smiled at the overgrown boy in front of me.

"Maybe you guys should make it official," Jake said cryptically.

"I don't like the sound of that Jake," he was up to something. I turned to Embry and he was smiling with a knowing look on his face. "What are you guys up to?" They both had identical evil smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well Bella, there is this ritual we Quileutes have when it comes to friendship," Embry explained.

"What kind of ritual? If it is that whole thing with cutting your fingers and mixing blood…count me out, I'm not very good with blood." I heard Jake snort, he was grinning and I remembered the night before and his blood…

"No nothing like that," Jake laughed. "It's an ancient ritual that isn't done anymore. Back in the day when tribes were at war and they finally made a treaty they would invite our tribe to conduct a friendship ritual."

"And in our tribe it was done between feuding families or people to help keep the peace. It is very binding," Embry added.

"It can only be done with a chief though," Jake said. "But since my dad practically is Chief and I'm his only son I can do it I suppose," Jake said shrugging.

"But I'm not feuding with Embry" I countered.

"Yeah I know," Jake said impatiently. "It was a way to signify the end of a feud but it was also done between friends to strengthen the bond. It's very different when it is done between friends, it's almost like you become family."

"Like a marriage between friends in a way," Embry added. "Quil and I did it, well all three of us, together, when we were little."

"Yeah my dad had us do it one day when we were fighting. I still remember the words."

Embry got on one knee with a smile and said, "Will you friend marry me Bella?"

I turned to look at Jake who was fighting back laughter. I couldn't help but laugh at Embry as well; Jake apparently wasn't the only drama queen of the bunch. "Yes, Embry I will," I replied equally as dramatic.

"Excellent!" Jake exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Hold his hands Bella." Embry reached out to me and held my hands in his enormous ones. "Okay Embry repeat after me."

Jake began to speak in Quileute and Embry repeated after him. It sounded beautiful. Jake then turned to me and said, "Alright Bells in order for this to work you'll have to say it in Quileute. So I'll say it slowly and just repeat after me okay?" I nodded my head.

I spoke the words that Jake uttered and as I did I felt a warm comfort coming from Embry's hands. As I uttered the last word I felt like I had just gained more than a friend… a brother. He bent down and gave me a loving kiss on the top of my head. When he did I felt compelled to kiss him on the cheek, so I did. I felt a connection to Embry, very different than the one that I had with anyone. Very different than the connections to Alice and Jake. It was nothing like what Jake and I had, he was still my best friend but there was more than just platonic love there, maybe. Embry was like a brother to me now, a brother that I never had or never knew I wanted.

Embry smiled at me and I knew that he felt the same way. I was now his sister. That is when I first noticed that Embry was taller than Jake. I mean the boy was huge! "How tall are you Embry?"

"6'4" I think."

"No freaking way!" Jake yelled. "I've always been taller than you!"

"Well get over it Jacob," he snapped at Jake. He looked like he was half joking. "You don't always have to be the best or the biggest." He looked a little angry. He took a few deep breaths and said apologetically, "I guess I just had a growth spurt."

"Don't worry Jake you'll have one too!" I said jokingly trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"Yeah Jake, maybe you'll grow tall enough that you won't have to look up at me." Embry teased Jake. The tension was still there but it had subsided. I was weird it had come out of nowhere. Jake only huffed at him.

"How are you feeling Embry?" I asked him, he was a little pale under his dark skin.

"Alright Bella," he replied. I felt his forehead and he was still burning up.

"I think you should take some medicine and go to bed. You are burning up."

"Yes mother," Embry joked back, giving me a one armed hug.

After Embry was safely tucked in his bed Jake and I left his house. He silently grabbed my hand as we walked back to his house. We got into the truck and made out way to Port Angeles. We had not spoken a word to each other since leaving Embry's house, but it didn't bother me.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What does that ritual mean?" I asked.

"Well," Jake said thinking. "You know… it basically means that you two are, um, family. You promised to be there for him and protect him however you can. Same for his side of the deal. 'The Bond of the Brotherhood' is what my dad called it." He paused before adding. "Remember on the beach when I told you that our people are descendants of wolves?"

"Yeah"

"Well you know how wolves travel and live in packs?"

"Sure."

"Well Embry and you agreed to be 'Pack Brothers,'" he said smiling.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah," he said laughing. "I've never heard of it done between a male and a female, let alone an outsider, but I think in this day and age we need to modernize," he said laughing. "We could get in trouble for doing it without the consent of the Chief or the council, but don't worry about it Bella."

"When you tell me not to worry I worry even more, what could they do to you?"

"Bella, I'll most likely be on the council one day and so will Quil and we'll back you up. So don't worry about it alright," he said seriously. "Just don't mention it to anyone okay." I took my eyes off the road to look at Jake, who added in a nervous tone, "Well it's not like you can take it back. What's done is done and not even the council can undo it. Plus it's not like you did it with Quil or I."

"What do you mean, Quil or you?"

He laughed nervously, "Well our families have served on the council for generations and mine, well my grandfathers were chiefs, and when one of us makes a bond like that it affects the entire tribe, so we have to seek the approval of the council because of that."

"So you two wouldn't be able to do that with me?"

"We could but… It would affect the whole tribe," his words made me think.

"Bella I would do it for you. All you have to do is ask me, and I'll do it, I don't care about what the tribe thinks," he said looking out the window. "I would want to be bonded to you…anyway possible." he said in an almost whisper. I had a feeling that the last bit was not intended for me to hear.

"Jake I don't need a ritual or a few words spoken between us to know how strong our friendship is." He smiled at my words.

We arrived at Port Angeles and walked to the piers. I could feel the salty wind hitting my face. It wasn't as nice as the beaches of La Push but it was different and nice. Everything and everyone was bustling around me. Jake led me to one of the piers that ran alongside of a restaurant.

That's when I spotted him sitting with his brothers.

"What do you keep looking at Bells?" Jake asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Nothing," I muttered. He arched his eyebrow clearly not believing me. "Edward is over there," I said caving in.

*****

**Jacob's POV**

I felt almost betrayed when she said his name, but then I remembered that at the moment she was mine. I turned to look, even though I didn't want to see her ex. There he was at the cafe some distance away but I could tell it was him. He was the only person that I knew of that was paler than Bella. He was sitting there with what I supposed were his brothers, older brothers by the look of them. Even though he was so far way I knew he saw us. He was clearly, as far I as I could tell, watching us.

I didn't appreciate this kind of invasion of privacy. He didn't have any claim to Bella was far as I was concerned. I watched him. The more I did, the more I began to feel heat beginning to build inside my body starting in my chest. It began to spread all around my body filling me with anger, my senses heightened. I could smell a sickly sweet smell in the air that over powered my nostrils. It was disgusting, I sneezed.

I felt my eyes almost pop out of my skull. If I hadn't closed my eyes to sneeze, I'm sure they would've flown out my head. When I opened my eyes they were a bit blurry but they began to slowly, and then quickly clear as my eyesight became sharp. I looked to see what Edward was doing and to my surprise I could see his face clearly. There was shock and worry written all over it.

Then my hearing became much more acute. I could hear everything crystal clear, that's when I heard a familiar voice.

"He's getting closer!"

"He's close to phasing, in the next few months he'll be joining us," another familiar voice added. I looked around trying to figure out where they were coming from when I spotted Sam and Paul down by the beach between the Cullens and me. Paul was looking excitedly at me.

"Pay attention to the Leeches!" Sam commanded. Paul turned around in the direction of the Cullens.

Leeches? What leeches? And why would they need to be watched?

"Jake are you alright? You're shaking!" Bella's frightened voice brought me back to reality. Her voice was soothing; I felt my entire body relax.

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you think he's doing here?"

Her face darkened and hung with shame. "He's protecting me, from you."

"What? Why would he do that? I would never hurt you," I was bewildered.

"I don't understand it myself. Can we just go back to La Push, please?"

"Sure Bells." I wrapped my arms around her but not before shooting a dirty look at Edward.

*****

_Read and review tell me what you think will happen next! I'm going to trow you for a loop!_

_PS Voting on my profile is now closed and don't forget that I post updates on twitter so follow me there the address is on my profile_


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay updates! The preface for **Brotherhood** has been posted so go check that out! It's under my profile._

_Who here is a fan of** Aowalison's Nature vs Nurture**? Well I'm writing a story based off of NvN, a spin off called **Naturally Frustrating**. Based on Sam and Leah's relationship in her story. Aowalison will be beta reading it for me so it will stay true to her story. If you haven't read Nature Vs Nurture I suggest you do it's great! It's under my favorites list on my profile if you guys want to check it out. The preface has been posted on my profile so if you are a Sam Leah fan go check it out!_

_As always I have the best beta in the world! Also a big thanks to Crystal who I sometimes think is writing this story and I'm just her secretary._

_I also want to thank all of you guys who review! Over 500 reviews, and to think I'm a first time author!_

_Oh and thanks to Lori who reviewed almost every single chapter as she was reading my little story! Thank you!_

_I don't own anything Twilight rel__ated._

*****

**Bella's POV**

Jake and I made our way back to my truck, out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett. He really was not hard to spot. I sighed; this over protectiveness was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Can you give me a second?" I said stopping Jake.

"Bella I don't think that is such a…" I glared at him. He just raised his hands in surrender, smart boy.

I marched over to the trio; they stopped walking and waited for me to reach them. I stopped and turned to look at Jake who looked sick with worry, but gave me a reassuring smile and mouthed "I've got your back."

Reassured, I motioned them to meet me where I was. Jasper shook his head with a tiny apologetic smile; of course he wouldn't dare come so close to me when Edward was present. Emmett placed a large hand on Jasper's shoulder and waited with him, they looked tense. Well, as tense as a vampire can look. They both kept glancing to their left. I followed their eyes and I spotted Sam Uley and his friend Paul. I couldn't help but snap my attention back to Jasper when I felt a wave of rage come off of him every time he looked over at Sam.

Edward whispered something in his ear and he instantly relaxed. Why was Sam Uley making Jasper so upset? I turned to look at the pair to my right. Sam looked uninterested in Jasper; he was staring at someone behind me, Jake. He had this look on his face, almost like he was… protecting something. Paul was a different story. He stood in a fighting stance; he jumped around a little, shaking his arms out like a boxer in a ring right before the bell to fight rang. His eyes were locked on Jasper.

Emmett still stood next to Jasper; his hand seemed to be digging into his shoulder. Maybe my blood affected him more than I thought. Emmett caught me looking at his interaction with his brother. He gave me a big boyish dimpled grin.

I turned my attention back to Edward, he pained smile and began to walk towards me. Just at that moment I felt another wave of anger come off of Jasper, this time it let it embrace me and I directed it towards Edward, fully aware that he didn't exactly deserve what I was ready to tell him.

Edward was almost to me when I whispered, knowing that he could hear me, "I don't want to talk to you right now. Send Emmett."

I knew if I let Jasper's powers control me I would say something I would regret later. Emmett was a safer bet; he was a giant teddy bear. Plus, I was sure he could take anything I could dish out. But I had to admit that the real reason was that I didn't have the courage to look at Edward's face. Not today.

I knew when Emmett was standing in front of me when I could no longer feel the sun's meager warmth from behind the typical clouds.

"Hi Emmett," I began.

"Hey Belly!" He said poking me in the stomach. "What? Are you not going to look at me?" I felt his cold fingers slip under my chin and lift my face. My eyes met his molten amber ones and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"There's my girl!" he said triumphantly.

"Don't let Rose hear you say that," I said sternly.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he teased, giving me a wink. I felt my cheeks redden. Suddenly I felt myself wrapped in his arms and his laughter as my world began to spin.

"Emmett Cullen McCarthy put me down this instant!"

"Aww come on Bella you know I couldn't resist!" he complained as he placed me down on the ground. He kept a hold on my hands until I was steady before letting go.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked him annoyed.

"Us boys wanted to go out for lunch," he said winking at me.

"Lunch? In a cafe?" I wasn't in the mood to put up with his crap right now.

"Yeah and take in the scenery. We were bored at home so we came out for some fresh air and lunch," he air quoted lunch.

"Emmett…" I warned.

"Aww come on Bella your being no fun!"

"Well you ruined my fun! What are you doing here?"

"Bella you can't have fun without me! It's just not allowed," he was clearly trying to get me to talk about something else besides the reason why they were here.

"Emmett, Alice had a vision didn't she?" I asked him poking him in the stomach. "Tell me, what did she see?"

"Alright Bella alright," he said caving in. "She saw your future reappear here in Port Angeles and then disappear."

"I'm guessing Edward read her and he had to come down here and protect me?" His only response was a wink. "Why would she see my future reappear then disappear?" He stayed motionless, silent.

"Damn it Emmett! I hate it when you guys keep secrets from me!" I yelled hitting him square on.

"Whoa there street fighter, don't hurt yourself," I just glared at him.

"Emmett…"

He sighed, "We have a theory" he said and glanced at his brothers.

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"I wish I could tell you," he said longingly. "You would probably shit your pants if you knew," he added with a smile. I bet he would find that very funny.

"Come on Emmett, what is it? I already know a lot about vamp…" his hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh, I wish I could tell you but it is not our family's secret to tell," he said removing his hand from my mouth.

"Does it have to do with Italy?"

He shook his head. "Bella, we can't tell you, any of us, not even Edward can. Sorry kiddo," he said ruffling my hair like a child.

"Will I ever know?"

Emmett shrugged, "Never say never. I learned that in my lifetime."

"Which one?" I asked annoyed with this whole situation. I felt his laugh boom through me.

"Oh so you have jokes now, huh?" he said smiling. "So who's the kid?" he asked motioning towards Jacob.

"That's Jacob, he's my best friend."

"Alice is not going to like that you are cheating on her," he answered.

"I'm not cheating on anyone."

Emmett bent down and took a big whiff of my hair, "His sent is all over you," he said accusingly. "Do you need me to set him straight for you?"

"I don't need you to protect me from him Emmett, but thanks for the offer. I guess. Look, I better be getting back to Jake."

"I'll walk you back," he replied as he picked me up bridal style. I knew it was ludicrous to fight Emmett so I crossed my arms in protest.

As we reached Jacob I saw him sitting on the hood of my truck, his black hair blowing in the wind. He looked like one of those guys on the cover of a romance novel, minus the cheesiness. I couldn't help but stare at him, which, luckily for me, his attention was on Emmett.

Emmett threw me unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"Emmett Cullen," I heard Emmett introduce himself.

"Jacob Black," I heard Jake reply in an even tone.

"So you're Bella's best friend?" Emmett asked like I was "allegedly" a friend of his.

"Something like that," Jake replied his voice never quivering. Emmett could be intimidating. I was impressed that Jake was holding his ground.

"If I leave her here with you, you'll take care of her right?" Emmett accused. There was a long pause in which most likely there was a staring contest going on. Had Jake asked me for my advice I would've told him never to enter a staring contest with a vampire, they don't need to blink. I felt Emmett put me down on the ground and immediately I felt Jake's hand take mine and pull me towards him. I turned to see Emmett's reaction but his attention wasn't on me or Jacob he was looking at something behind Jake. I turned to look and there was Sam with Paul behind my truck, propped up against a tree.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," Emmett said civilly to Jacob, who held me tighter against him. "Bella, I'll see you around." He gave me a quick kiss on the head, probably trying make Jake even angrier. As Emmett went back to his brothers Jake kissed the same spot were Emmett had as if he was trying to erase it.

He held me tight against him as Edward and his brothers left, not that I minded. I looked behind Jake wondering if Sam was still there. He was and so was Paul. Paul was trailing Edward's Volvo with his eyes and Sam's eyes were looking past me, they were transfixed on Jake.

*****

_If I get my average reviews, I range form 35 to 40 a chapter I will post chapter 23 as I hit that mark!_

_Don't forget to check out my other two stories **Brotherhood** AND **Naturally Frustrating**_


	23. Author's Note :

I know a lot of you are going to be mad that this is just an author's note but, I want to appease some of you guy's fear that I have abandoned the story. Well, I haven't.

I don't know how much you guys know about me but here is what has been going on. I'm stressed for time to do anything even sleep, but I will do anything to keep going and finish this story as well as the others. I'm only 22 years old managing the the family businesses and about to go to post grad school. So if you guys can hang in there until I get a accustomed to my new rhythm I'll be turning out chapters like I did before! Which to be honest is kinda like taking a vacation for a few hours… getting lost in Jacob's wold, I miss writing like you can't believe!

As for the next chapter I had it written down but as soon as I was about to send it to my beta I came up with a new and better idea for it so I scrapped it… sorry. I'm going to type it up tomorrow but I'll give you a bit of a spoiler! Embry is about to take a bigger role in this story than I originally planned.

I want to thank all you guys for sticking with me. If you guys want to know what the staus for my stories are you can follow me on twitter the address is on my profile.

Thanks! With Love,

Sasha


End file.
